Wolves city
by animedude16
Summary: Wolves are being hunted down by humans. To live wolves much disguise themselves as humans. Things start to change when four new wolves reach the city.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting this story again. It's not because I didn't get enough reviews, I just want to start again. I think the story won't change much, just adding some more scenes with characters and more detail. I apologize to those who liked the story before; hopefully you guys stay with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain I just own my laptop**

"Talking" normal people talk

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

The sun was barely on the horizon, wind was blowing. The air was a bit chilly. Fall this year was colder then previous years. A sandy blonde girl was standing outside, taking in the little warmth the sun gave.

She closed her eyes as the wind blew. This girl was Temari and she was really a wolf. Humans decided not to long ago that they wanted to end the existence of wolves. So the wolves had to change their forms, and disguise themselves as humans.

Temari looks down at her humans hands and glares. Hiding in this human form how much she hated it. Some days she would forget what it felt like to be a real wolf again.

No one was awake at this time, normally she uses this time to run in her wolf form. She drops her wolf form and smells the air. She stretches her legs before sprinting.

Temari loved the way the wind felt against her face as she ran. She and her siblings have been in this city for a little over a year now. Many others live in this city too. They all watched over each other, one big pack all trying to survive.

Temari kept running all over town until the sun got higher in the sky. Temari didn't want to risk being seen by the humans, so she stops running and returns to her human form. She begins her walk back home, since they have to look like humans, they have to do what they do. This involves going to "school" which in Temari's opinion is a waste of time.

As she is walking back life begins to rise in the city. Humans getting ready for their day jobs, and for those who go to school. A strong wind blows causing Temari to stop. The wind continues to blow, many scents she doesn't recognize come with it.

This means one thing new wolves are coming to town. She sighs _'well looks like we have work today.'_

Later in the morning Temari returns home. It was a nice sunny day, a regular Thursday and like any regular day regular people have to go to school. Some need a little more persuasion to get up in the morning than others.

"LETS GO NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" said boy wakes up with a jump and lands face first onto the ground. He gets up slowly rubbing his head looks at the person at his door and yells back, "Owww. Hey Temari! Why do always do that? I was dreaming of ramen!"

Temari rolls her eyes turns on the light in the room, "I have to otherwise we would be late to school everyday. That and it's fun to see you freak out every morning."

"Haha Tem just wait till I do the same thing to you." Naruto cracks his back stretching whiling yawning.

"Naruto you know you wont be able to because I'M the one who has to wake you up everyday."

"…. o ya". Temari laughs a little at Naruto's stupidity and tells him to hurry up and get ready before Kankuro hogs the bathroom again.

She leaves Naruto's room with a smirk and heads to the kitchen for some breakfast. She grabs some toast and bacon then sits down to eat. Not much later does her red haired brother, Gaara and sister who has her hair in twin buns, Tenten come into the kitchen to join her. About 20 minutes later Naruto and Kankuro decide to come for breakfast after the fight for the bathroom ended.

Temari, Gaara, and Tenten are waiting for the other two to finish their food so they can go to school already. The "two ladies" finally finish and the 5 get into their gold-ish Equinox and drive to school. Gaara sits at the driver seat Temari in the passenger seat, with Tenten, Kankuro, and Naruto in the back seat.

Normally all with the exception of Gaara, would be talking, arguing, and yelling at each other but not today. They all had the same feeling and knew what it meant, there were some new arrivals in town.

Gaara pulls into a empty parking space once they arrive at school but no one makes a move to get out. Gaara breaks the silence, "Everyone knows what has to been done tonight but for the mean time just keep a lookout."

Temari looks at her younger brother and says "Gaara I know I don't have to ask but your not coming to school are you?" Gaara doesn't respond but Kankuro does, "Hey bro just wait for the rest of us, you can't have all the fun scaring the new meat." Gaara smiles just the littlest and everyone nods their heads and get out, well so much for a regular Thursday.

School wasn't making the feeling any better they all knew this feeling; it wasn't the feeling of new hunters it was feeling of new wolves. Temari wasn't intimidated by the feeling it just was new wolves meant making sure they knew who the boss is and know all the rules. To Temari it was a pain in the ass, hopefully these new wolves would be smart and wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Tch these wolves will be put in their place soon enough, can't wait." Temari mumbled while walking to her homeroom.

Lunch had finally come and Temari couldn't be happier she was starving, nothing like food to calm the feeling down. She grabbed two spicy chicken sandwiches with fries and went to sit with Tenten. Tenten decided to get two chicken wraps with fries. What Tenten had decided to do was get only the chicken and wrap it with the tortillas, so it was a chicken burrito now.

Hey with wolves you got to eat, now more than every with new wolves in town. Both were eating quietly when Naruto approaches the two girls with his own lunch of 3 slices of pizza with sausage.

"Guys your not going to believe what happen!" Since Tenten was to busy chewing Temari decided to answer, "Naruto we don't care what that perv of a bio teacher did today".

Naruto shook his head "Not that it's Kiba he thinks he might have found one of the new wolves."

Tenten finally swallows "Really? Already? Hey good news Tem we might get to fight sooner then we thought." says with a smile.

"Sweet can't wait I've been itching for a decent fight now." takes a bite out her second sandwich.

Tenten asks "Hey then where's Kankuro?"

Naruto answers with a mouth full of pizza, "He's getting details from Kiba, then is going to call Gaara to see what our next move might be."

The rest of lunch was uneventful and went to their 5th period class. While walking Temari, Tenten, and Naruto were looking at the other wolves that went to their school. Giving knowing looks telling them they had things going smoothly. All the wolves that were in the city had a job. Some went to school or had a job. Many decided to stay in the streets.

Everyone seemed to pick up the scent of the new wolves. Temari and her siblings were the ones who confronted every new wolf that came to the city.

Tenten had left for her own class while Temari and Naruto had the same class together. Class had only started for about ten minutes when Kankuro walks in.

"Sorry Mrs. but there has been a family emergency and I need my sister Temari and brother Naruto right now."

"Oh my, of course young man Temari Naruto you may go." The two quickly gather their few belongings and left the classroom. Temari was the first to speak, "What happen did Gaara pinpoint the location of the new wolves?"

"Ya he did and he made it clear he isn't going to wait for long we have to get Ten quick."

Naruto steps in "hey I'll get her and you to go on ahead we'll caught up in no time."

Kankuro and Temari look at each other before Kankuro says, "alright hurry up, but don't make a huge scene got it idiot."

"Hey just for that I just might." he flashes his signature smile and runs off to Tenten's class.

Kankuro and Temari run to the parking lot, Kiba being the good friend that he is let them use his little black Chevy. Both jump in and drive to the front of the school where Naruto and Tenten were running out of and jump in the car. Tenten being the last to know asks, "so where are they in the city?"

Kankuro shakes his head "Not in the city, they're in the woods right before you get into the city."

With Kankuro driving it didn't take long for the 4 to enter the woods just outside of the city. He parks the car behind some of the first trees and everyone gets out the car. If anyone had been watching they would see 4 normal teenagers get out the car, but the second they blinked they would see 4 wolves running deep into the woods.

Temari was leading the other three; when Gaara wasn't around she was next in charge. She had easily picked up Gaara's scent and was running at top speed to his location. Soon the four had spotted Gaara crouching looking sharply below him, they all slowed down and approached him crouching as well.

Down below were four wolves three males and a female. It seemed the female had an injury on her front paw the other three were sitting around her, positions of guarding.

The female wasn't big even Tenten was bigger then her maybe she was the runt on the liter.

The female's head and neck was a dark shade of purple but seemed to get lighter as you looked at the rest of her body. Her eyes were a nice light shade of violet though that was a bit strange around these parts. The male behind her had the same eye color but his fur was a brown color and got lighter on his belly and under his neck. Maybe the two are from the same liter.

The male on the right of the female was a black with the hint of blue in random parts of his body; eyes looked dark as well. Finally the last male on the left of the female, he was a darker brown then the other male. His eyes seemed to be lighter then his body and was the only male that was laying down; the other two were sitting looking around them.

"_So these are the new wolves, tch they don't look like much this should be easier than I thought."_

"_Careful Tem we don't know that for sure keep your guard up all of you."_

Gaara continues to stare down at the new wolves. It seems they haven't noticed them yet. He looks at his siblings, _"alright same formation. Naruto and Tenten move to their left. Kankuro move to their right. Tem stay in the front with me."_

The three move to their positions silently and quickly, the four new wolves didn't notice. Gaara looks at Temari and she nods both leap down in front of the wolves, who in turn jump from surprise.

"_Bit jumpy are we?" _the three males quickly stand and bare their fangs. Gaara and Temari also respond by baring their fangs and snarling. The black wolf crouches as if to pounce.

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you."_ Kankuro steps out from the right baring his fangs snarling. The black wolf looks at Kankuro taken by surprise but doesn't put his guard down. Instead he says, "_three on three fair game I'll take you on."_

"_I wouldn't quite say fair game"_ Naruto and Tenten step out from the left baring fangs snarling as well.

The three males are taken by surprise and outnumbered plus their female is injured. They keep baring their fangs but move slowly closer together, closer to the female. This is when Temari decides to speak _"we didn't come to fight and if you are willing to listen neither one of us has to get hurt."_ to show she meant peace she stop baring her fangs and just looked at them.

The three males looked at each other then at the female, seeing there wasn't much of a choice all three stop baring their fangs and laid down showing surrender. Gaara stepped forward seeing he is the one in charge and looks at his siblings nodding his head. All three sit down showing peace but at the same time shows they will attack if necessary.

Gaara looks at the four new wolves and says, "_what are your names?"_

The dark wolf speaks first "_I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

The dark brown wolf with light eyes speaks next "_Shikamaru Nara."_

The lighter brown wolf with violet eyes speaks _"Neji Hyuga."_

Finally the female speaks _"I- I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga."_

Gaara nods then asks _"now then we want to make this quick and easy so let me talk first don't interrupt and at the end you may ask any question you have."_

Before Gaara continues to speak Sasuke asks _"wait what are your names it's only fair we know who we're talking to."_

Gaara flashed his fangs a bit and answers _"I'm Gaara, the sandy female next to me is Temari, the black wolf with purple markings is Kankuro, the light brown female with dark brown ears is Tenten, and the orange blond is Naruto."_

"_Now then were I'm going to start is the fact that we wolves are being hunted because of that we must now have to take form as humans if we wish to live and outsmart the humans."_

Neji growls at this _"what! I refuse to take form of any human of any kind, were is your wolf pride!"_

Temari snaps and snarls replying_ "do you think we like being something we're not? This is the only way to survive the humans want us dead understand that!"_

Neji doesn't say anything Gaara uses this time to continue speaking _"in this town there isn't much hunters but that doesn't mean they don't stop by and search for us."_

"_The hunters are very easy to spot they usually wear all black clothing with vests that help block the power of our bites. They also wear a type of mask over their eyes that can see through our human forms and see our true wolf form. Finally the hunters always have a weapon with them whether it's a knife or a gun. Being that in this city all wolves look out for each other, all four of you will be with us for a few days just so you get the hang of life as a 'human'._

Shikamaru speaks _"you do realize that we don't have a clue as to what any of those items are"_

Temari rolls her eyes _"obviously we know that idiot, didn't you hear what Gaara said? The four of you will be with us most likely be paired with one of us."_

Shikamaru scoffs _"who died and made you boss why don't you leave us alone you said you were just going to talk. You said nothing about us going with you."_

Temari is starting to get angry and starts flashing her fangs a bit, _"hey we're trying to do something nice for you guys. If it weren't for us the hunters would gladly take you out. Four less wolves they have to worry about."_

Before the two could continue their argument Gaara steps in, _"since the two of you got off onto such a great start the both of you will be together."_

Both look at Gaara shocked and yell _"WHAT!"_

He ignores them and continues _"Ten you will be with Neji, Naruto will be with Hinata, and finally Sasuke will be with a friend of ours Sakura."_

Naruto jumps in _"hey wait a minute why does HE get to be with Sakura?"_

Tenten nips at his ear _"Naruto how many times do we have to tell you Sakura doesn't like you."_

He pushes Tenten aside _"and how many times do I have to say I will fight for her so that no guy cant be with her."_

Naruto and Tenten are arguing while Shikamaru and Temari are busy glaring at each other. Gaara barks very loudly and everyone looks at him _"Naruto stop complaining and do what I say got it!"_

Naruto lays down and puts his head down on the floor whining a little bit.

"_Now then we need the new wolves to try and turn into humans so we can get Hinata to see Sakura about her injury. Tem why don't you show them how its done."_

She rolls her eyes and glares at Shikamaru one more time before she does what Gaara asked her. She closes her eyes breaths out and thinks of her human form, a second later she opens her eyes and she is on her hands and knees in her human form. The four look at her in surprise mouths open; she just smiles and stands up stretching.

Gaara looks at the wolves _"it make take some time before you're able to change as quickly as us but for the mean time just do what Tem did. Close your eyes, breath out, and think of a human every detail on of a human. Just know when you turn into a human you will have everything like a human so that means no fangs or claws. Why don't you try now?"_

The four look at each other and did what Gaara said they all closed their eyes, breathed out, and thought. Thought very hard about everything on a human; what seemed like hours were really a few minutes. They opened theirs eyes and all four were on knees and hands. They were now humans.

'_Ugh what a day' _Shikamaru thought while looking at Temari.

Oh yes what a normal Thursday this day turned out to be.

**Some may notice this but I decided to combine chapters 1 and 2. There was nothing but talking and they go together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything must I write this in every chapter?**

Temari is looking down at the new 'humans' as they are checking out their new bodies. It's understandable new human body instead of furry wolf bodies.

"Not bad guys you catch on quick." all four look up at her, then Gaara walks up next to her and nods, "good fast learners."

All four slowly stand up getting use to their new legs and then Shikamaru speaks up "so what next other then the fact I'm stuck with you" he narrows his eyes at Temari.

She rolls her eyes "please kid like I want to be stuck with you. What Gaara says goes and I don't question."

Naruto jumps in, human form as well, "speaking of that Gaara you're going to let a stranger hang out with Sakura? What if he tries something? We don't know that!"

Tenten hits Naruto on the head (she is in her human form too) "come on don't start a fight with him. Want to end up chewed half way to death again?"

He rubs his head, glares at her but says nothing. Gaara sighs and looks at Naruto "alright fine, you don't want Sakura with him, she won't be." Naruto grins at this but Gaara continues to speak, "Sakura will be put with Hinata and you Naruto will be with Sasuke."

Naruto's jaw drops "what? You can't be serious! Gaara that's not fair!"

Gaara just stares at him and crosses his arms. Naruto looks down and kicks some dirt "alright fine just as long as he isn't with her."

Sasuke looks at Naruto "just try not to be in my way loser."

Naruto glares at him "hey watch it man I bet I can beat you up any day."

Sasuke scoffs "ya right loser. Can we just go now, Hinata needs to get her injury treated."

Gaara nods then looks at Kankuro (human form too) "Kankuro get the car and take Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata to Sakura's house. First pick up Kiba from school after all he let us borrow his car."

Kankuro nods his head "you got it bro. All right people lets go we're losing daylight."

Neji glares at Sasuke "Uchiha take care of Hinata or I will hurt you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes "ya whatever Hyuga I got it."

All four walk toward the car get in and drive away. Gaara looks at the remaining people nods and walks to the Equinox. The rest follow him and get in the truck with Gaara driving, Temari in the passengers seat, and Tenten between Neji and Shikamaru in the backseat. Gaara is driving back to town and it's silent in the truck, trying to break the silence Tenten looks at Neji and says, "Neji right? I'm Tenten" she sticks her hand out toward him.

He just looks at her then turns away to look out the window. Shikamaru looks at Tenten, "don't take that in the wrong way. Neji doesn't talk unless it's necessary."

Tenten sticks her tongue out at Neji then turns to Shikamaru, "alright fine then I won't talk with him either."

Temari hearing that comment tries not to laugh but Tenten hears her anyway. She kicks Temari's seat "what's so funny? You don't think I can keep quite?"

Temari turns around to look at her "face it Ten you can't keep quite just like Naruto can't keep quite or quit eating ramen."

"Oh ya I bet I can go this whole day without talking to that guy."

Even though Gaara was smiling a little at his sisters' conversation he decided to interrupt "we're going to the store to get some meat. Tem get the money that's in the glove box."

She opens the glove box and gets the money they have stored in there not much later Gaara pulls into the parking lot of the store. Temari opens the door, gets out and is speed walking to the store; Tenten looks both ways and sees that neither boy is showing signs of moving. So she climbs to the passenger seat to get out. She nearly hits Gaara who in return playfully pushes her out the truck.

Tenten runs to catch up to Temari who just got in the store. Once again the truck is filled with silence, very awkward but no one decides to talk. The silence was getting to the point of being unbearable but luckily the girls exit the store each carrying 3 bags in each hand filled with meat. They reach the truck and Tenten gets in first and jumps to the backseat nearly landing on Neji, then Temari gets in.

Tenten looks at Neji, opens her mouth to apologize for nearly sitting on him but remembers that she isn't going to talk with him. So she keeps quite and looks away.

Shikamaru looks at Tenten and asks, "that's a lot of meat are you sure the 'humans' won't get suspicious?"

Tenten shakes her head "naw trust me all you have to do is say your family is coming over or you're having a party and the 'humans' won't ask any more questions."

Temari jumps in "beside we don't come to the store everyday to buy meat we have to change what we buy so the 'humans don't get suspicious."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow "what do you buy other then meat?"

Temari turns to look at him "well today we bought beef and maybe tomorrow we'll buy chicken or pork and later we go out and hunt for fresh animals."

He nods then asks "so how is uh he" Shikamaru looks at Gaara "able to drive this thing?"

"We've been in this disguise for awhile now. Some are able to learn how to drive this thing. Not everyone has this skill, Gaara just happens to be one of them." With that Temari turns back around; the drive home continues.

**At Sakura's house**

The five with the new company from Kiba get to Sakura's house and knock on her door. A girl with pink hair with green eyes opens the door "oh hey Kankuro, Kiba what's up?"

Naruto looks at Sakura, "hey why didn't you say hi to me?"

She sighs "hi Naruto."

He grins and waves "hey Sakura."

The three guys roll their eyes while Hinata giggles, Sakura shakes her head "well come on in guys."

All five enter and sit in the living room. Kankuro looks at Sakura "hey think you can do us a favor and check out Hinata's injured hand?"

She nods and goes sits next to Hinata to examine her hand, "sure thing but I'm turning out to be more of a vet then a doctor" she laughs a little.

Sasuke looks at Kankuro "does she know?"

Sakura gets up to get the proper tools and says "don't have to worry new guy I know the secret. I'm sure you didn't notice but I'm half."

Hinata speaks up "w-what do you m-mean h-half?"

Kiba explains "Sakura is half wolf but she just looks like an oversized dog in her natural form so it's easier for her to blend in when she's in her real form."

Sasuke just looks at Sakura "never heard of a half wolf before."

Sakura chuckles a bit while tending to Hinata's injury "ya I didn't even know I was one either until Kankuro and his is siblings came to town."

Hinata looks up at her "d-did you… I mean… umm were you uh" she struggles to find the words for her question.

Sakura smiles at her " are you trying to ask if I lived as a dog?"

Hinata blushes a deep shade of red "I-I d-didn't m-mean to o-offend you I-I wasn't t-trying-"

Sakura shakes her head "it's ok you didn't offend me but yes I was a dog before I found out what I was really was."

Hinata breaths out but her blush is still there. Kankuro remembers Hinata has to be with Sakura "oh ya hey Gaara says if you can be Hinata's partner while they get use to the 'human' life."

Sakura is finishing up Hinata's wound, "of course I will this will be great! Another girl to hang out with" she smiles at Hinata. "There all done Hinata your injury wasn't to bad and should heal in about a week."

Hinata blushes a little "t-thank you Sakura"

Naruto grins "you're the best Sakura! So cool."

She sighs and shakes her head "thanks Naruto."

Kiba punches Naruto on the shoulder "take the hint dude." Naruto punches him back "shut it Kiba."

Kankuro stands up "alright guys stop, lets get back I'm sure the rest of the gang bought

some food and I'm starving. Hey Sakura why don't you come with after all you have to be with Hinata."

Sakura gets up and puts her tools away "sure thing let me just grab some things and I'll stay the night." She goes to her room to get some get some clothes for tomorrow the rest are waiting by the door. She returns "all right lets go."

The six get to Kiba's car and notice only five fit but there is an extra person. Naruto looks at Sasuke then Kankuro, "I say the new guy goes into the trunk."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at him "I don't think so loser how about you get in the trunk."

"Ha no way man I was here first."

"Well you should be a good host and offer yourself to be put in the trunk."

"Hahahaha you got to be kidding me man! Such a newbie."

"I got it. Let's let the blonde idiot run back."

"You want to start something."

"Why don't you grow a pair before you challenge me."

"I bet I have a bigger pair than you!"

Kiba and Kankuro burst out laughing; Hinata is slightly confused and Sakura blushes. Sasuke and Naruto continue to insult each other until Sakura punches both of them.

"Owww!" Naruto rubs his arm.

Sasuke glares at Sakura.

Sakura balls her fists "will you two give it a rest we need to figure out how we're going to do this."

Kankuro and Kiba calm their laughter; poor Hinata is still not sure what's going on. After a few seconds of silence, Kankuro scratches his head then looks at Sakura, "um I don't want to say this but do you think you could uh you know."

Sakura sighs but nods "ya sure no prob just cover me" they stand in front of her and a second later Sakura is in her wolf form. She is a pinkish color in fur she looked like a Siberian Husky but with the look and feel of wildness. Her chest was white and her front right paw was black.

Kiba gets in the driver seat, Kankuro in the passenger seat, and with Hinata in between Sasuke and Naruto. Then Sakura jumps in and sits on the floor and puts her head on Hinata's lap.

Kiba starts the car and drives toward Kankuro and Naruto's house.

While driving Sasuke is looking at the pink half wolf Sakura and then looks at Naruto "really a pink dog? How does that not scream I'm not a 'human'?"

Sakura growls at him while Naruto glares. Hinata looks at Sasuke "you shouldn't be r-rude S-Sasuke I'm sure these g-guys know what t-they're doing."

Kankuro turns around in his seat and stares at Sasuke before saying "watch what you say I'm sure Sakura wouldn't have a problem taking you on." Sasuke scoffs and looks out the window mumbles "like to see her try."

Sakura barks and aims a bite but Kankuro and Naruto manage to grab her in time. Kankuro for reaching behind, hits Kiba causing him to swerve.

"Watch out dude!"

"Sorry Kiba!"

"Watch the road Kiba!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Sakura is still barking at Sasuke while he fights her off. Hinata manages to yell out, "g-guys!"

Naruto pulls Sakura back, Sasuke glares at her, Sakura is growling, Kankuro sits back, Kiba manages to straighten the car, and poor Hinata breaths air of relief.

Kiba decides to explain before another fight breaks out in his car, "remember Sakura lived as a dog before she knew what she really was. So that means she had an owner who obviously told others she was a rare type of dog, or her fur color is a mutation."

Naruto keeps glaring "any other questions are would you like Sakura to bite your head now?" Sakura barks with agreement at that comment.

Sasuke glares at them but turns away and says nothing not wanting to risk another fight no matter how badly he wants to snap at them. The rest of the drive is quiet no one says nothing and Hinata is playing with Sakura's ears.

Gaara and the others get to the house first and settle in the living room. Temari and Tenten sit on one couch while Neji and Shikamaru sit on the other; Gaara went to his room to get something. Temari grabs two packs of meat and tosses them to the boys and gets one for herself and Tenten.

Tenten starts to drool a little while ripping open the pack of meat. Temari laughs a little and rips open her pack. The boys raise an eyebrow, look at each other then look back at the girls. Tenten takes a bite of her chunk of meat and Temari looks at the boys, "what? Not hungry?" and takes a bite of the meat.

The boys say nothing, causing Temari to roll her eyes.

"Let's drop the act of cool and mysterious."

Tenten snorts and continues to eat, the boys open the pack of meat and take a bite.

Neji finally decides to speak "taste better then I thought."

Tenten looks at Temari "he finally speaks" Temari rolls her eyes, smiles a little and keeps eating.

Neji glares "I'm very capable of speaking."

"Could've fooled me" Tenten mumbles. Temari smirks but keeps her comments to herself.

Gaara comes back from his room with a pair of goggles and tosses it to the guys. Both stop eating and look at the goggles in question Gaara speaks "put them on this is how the 'humans' can see through us."

Both slowly put the goggles over their eyes and stare in shock, instead of seeing Temari and Tenten as humans on the couch they were now wolves. Next both to turn to look at Gaara and see him in his wolf form as well. They both take off the goggles and Shikamaru reacts first "how the hell does this thing see us?"

Gaara grabs a pack of meat opens it then looks at them "we don't know exactly how it works but with those 'goggles' the 'humans' can see us as wolves even if we're in our 'human' form."

Before Shikamaru could ask another question there was the sound of yelling, barking, more yelling, and the sound of a car leaving. The sound of the door being scratched twice followed by a bark.

Tenten jumps off the couch, "awesome Sakura is here" and runs to open the door.

She opens the door and Sakura runs in jumps on the couch and sits next to Temari, the others walk in too. Tenten looks out the door to see Kiba had driven away "hey how come Kiba didn't stick around?" she closes the door.

Kankuro sits on the ground after grabbing a pack of meat for himself then looks at Tenten "he had to go and check on Akamaru but he said he would meet us at the regular spot tomorrow."

"Lies. He just wanted to get away from us" Naruto grabs his share of meat.

"What did you two do now?"

"Why does it only have to be us two?"

"Ya Gaara!"

"Sakura wouldn't scare Kiba away."

"What are you talking about? It's her and that ass over there, fault that Kiba drove away!" Naruto points at Sasuke.

"Stop screaming you idiot."

"Don't start with me again."

"I didn't start anything, you did."

"I did not!"

Naruto and Sasuke continue to argue while everyone minus Hinata roll their eyes.

Tenten frowns "alright I guess."

Neji scoffs "what is he your potential mate?"

She blushes at this "n-no he is not. He's a good friend is all."

He smirks "I'm sure he is." Tenten glares at him "what do you care what Kiba is to me?"

Neji rolls his eyes "I could care less, if I have to be around you I just don't want you to have fantasies about him."

Tenten balls her fists but still is blushing then Temari looks at her "what happen to not talking with to him?"

She turns her attention to Temari and glares "oh give me a break man."

With Temari distracted Sakura looks at the meat on her lap, looks at her face, back down to the meat, then quickly grabs it and jumps off the couch. Temari jumps after her and starts chasing her, "hey Sakura give that back! You sneaky little flea bag come here!"

The chase begins Sakura and Temari are running through the house while the rest are just watching.

Naruto and Kankuro are laughing and eating at the same time, both nearly chocked many times. Hinata giggles and Tenten hands her a pack of meat and smiles "eat up because pretty soon you'll join in the chase once your injury heals of course."

Shikamaru looks at Tenten "so you guys do this often?"

Naruto jumps in "hell ya it's fun! Just wait until we're in the forest with more space then it's every wolf for themselves."

A thump is heard and all look to see Temari holding down Sakura one arm wrapped her throat the other hand trying to pull the meat from Sakura's mouth.

"Dam it Sakura let go!" all she got was a snarl in reply.

Gaara signs getting tired of watching the two so he gets the last piece of meat which is usually for him and throws it at Temari's head.

"Owww, hey Gaara what was that for?"

"Enough make any more noise and the 'humans' around here are going to come knock on the door. Just eat that last piece of meat alright?" with that said Gaara walks into his room.

Temari lets go of Sakura, gets the meat Gaara threw at her and sits where she is at and finishes eating. Sakura does the same then Tenten looks at Kankuro and asks, "where are the other guys going to sleep?"

Kankuro scratches his head thinking, "well two guys can have the couch and unless the other doesn't mind the floor we're all set because I'm sure no one wants to bunk with Naruto."

Sasuke smirks at that and Naruto glares at him "what got a problem?"

"Not at all loser." Naruto growls at him and Sakura turns back to her human from and pats Naruto on the head "relax knucklehead you can fight him if you want tomorrow."

Naruto grins at her "ya your right Sakura thanks I forgot all about tomorrow."

Neji raises an eyebrow "what's happening tomorrow?"

Temari explains "we go out to the woods once a week but on random days, in the evening and just spend the night as wolves."

Tenten smiles "it's the only time we can really be ourselves. Can't wait to stretch my legs."

Neji crosses his arms "what does that have to do with Naruto fighting Sasuke?"

Kankuro stretches his arms "well we're not only ones who go, all the other wolves in the city get together so you'll be meeting more new wolves. Also I guess you can say since all the wolves here watch out for each other we're like one big pack."

Temari continues "Gaara was the one who came up with the idea of all us wolves watching each other so he's like the alpha male. Any wolf who wants to fight Gaara or any other wolf has to wait until we all meet up in the woods."

Shikamaru speaks "what happens if you fight without waiting?"

"Why plan on fighting?"

"No. Just asking."

Naruto crosses his arms "well then Gaara deals with you and it's not pretty trust me."

Hinata speaks up "um s-sorry to change t-topic but where will S-Sakura and I be sleeping?"

Sakura stares at Hinata "oh Hinata you need to speak up I almost forget you were there."

She looks down blushing and Tenten pats her back "don't worry Hinata couple more days with us and you'll be outspoken just like the rest of us."

She smiles a little and nods then Temari looks at Hinata "don't worry all us girls will be in one room with no idiot boys around."

Sakura smiles and claps "sleepover."

Temari rolls her eyes "ugh I told you to stop calling it that."

Tenten sighs "you know Ino will have a fit once she finds out about this."

Sakura waves her hand "don't worry I'll handle her. Beside we can always make it up to her later."

Shikamaru yawns and Naruto lays down on the floor and looks at the ceiling "what do we do now? I'm bored."

Kankuro shrugs "I don't know it's still early."

Naruto sits up "I know! How about we get the new guys to do something to see who gets the couch or the floor."

Shikamaru yawns again "too much work and too troublesome I'll just take the floor."

Naruto pouts and crosses his arms "your no fun man."

Neji smirks "that's Shikamaru for you lazy as hell but makes up for it in his intelligence."

Temari laughs a little "lazy ass smart? I don't believe it."

Sasuke looks at her "he's the smartest wolf you'll probably meet."

"I find that hard to believe."

"H-He r-really is. J-just to l-lazy to s-show it."

All spent the rest of the day asking questions and playing games trying to get to know each other so in the future things won't be so awkward. Night finally comes and all are tired and decided to sleep. Kankuro brings the guys some extra pillows and blankets and heads to the room he shares with Gaara. Naruto heads into his room and the girls go to theirs.

Temari throws her and Tenten's pillow and blanket on the floor then looks at Hinata and Sakura "you guys can have the bed me and Tenten got the floor."

Hinata looks at her "a-are you s-sure?"

"Ya don't worry right Tenten?"

"Of course relax Hinata promise Sakura won't bite" laughs a little and lays on the bed on the floor with Temari.

Sakura rolls her eyes and jumps in bed with Hinata "ha ha Ten just wait I'll get you and Sasuke tomorrow."

Temari closes her eyes "alright everyone quite and go to sleep"

All go to bed and can't wait for tomorrow ready to run in their wolf bodies.

**Story hasn't changed, just added more dialog. Feedback is always welcome. Leave a review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back**

**Chapter 3**

"talking" normal talking

"_talking" wolf talking and 'thoughts'_

Its dawn of the next day Friday, and Hinata is wide away but the other girls are asleep. She turns to see Sakura sound asleep hair in her face. She has punched her pillow a few times, probably dreaming of hitting Naruto on the head. Hinata smiles at that and sits up slowly to see Temari sleeping on her stomach and Tenten's head on her shoulders. Hinata gets off the bed very quietly and leaves the room, she tiptoes in the hallway and bumps into some hard. She looks up to see Gaara standing there shirtless with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata blushes a million shades of red, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Gaara smirks a little "it's alright you don't have to apologize."

She looks at his chest blushes more and tries to look at anything other than his bare chest.

"Sorry body heat, gets hot with the extra heat from the blankets" he gives her a small smile and walks to the bathroom.

Hinata is still blushing and breaths then walks to the living where she finds Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke sitting on the couches.

Neji looks at her and nods "good morning Hinata."

"M-morning everyone" and sits next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yawns "hey why are you red in the face? Getting sick?"

Hinata shakes her head and plays with a strand of hair "n-no it's nothing" Shikamaru decides to not question any more.

Sasuke scratches his head "you would think they would keep some habits of being a wolf."

Shikamaru shrugs "what did you expect they've been 'humans' longer then any of us. Naturally the body and mind adapt to the new surroundings."

Neji scoffs "tch 'humans'."

"Better get use to it Hyuga because from now on you have to think and act like a human not a wolf if you want to live" all four turn to see Gaara with his arms crossed.

Neji says nothing just narrows his eyes but Hinata being Hinata speaks first while blushing a little "g-good morning G-Gaara."

He just nods his head and walks to the kitchen. Shikamaru smirks "wow he's more scary then you and Sasuke combined."

Both glare at Shikamaru and Hinata just giggles, just then Temari walks in yawing and stretching. "M-morning Temari" she waves her hand in response and walks to the kitchen.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow "I guess they're not much of morning people."

Not much longer all four smell something delicious at that same moment Tenten runs into the living room "I smell bacon!" Two seconds later Sakura, Kankuro, and Naruto run into the living room too almost running over Tenten.

Temari comes back to the living room "what's with all the noise?"

Naruto is drooling "where's the bacon? We have bacon? Lets eat some bacon!"

Temari rolls her eyes "Gaara gets to eat first so you still have to wait idiot."

Naruto pouts and crosses his arms "no fair I'm starving!"

Sakura punches Naruto "hey your not the only one knucklehead."

Gaara walks out the kitchen chewing on some bacon and nods his head. Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro, and Sakura run into the kitchen for their breakfast. Temari looks at the rest sitting on the couch "don't worry there's plenty but I'd get up now" she heads to the kitchen as well.

The four get up and head to kitchen to eat. Laughter is heard from the kitchen as Sasuke and Neji play keep away with Naruto using the bacon. The fun is interrupted when a knock is heard at the door. No one makes a move until a loud bark is heard and Gaara goes and opens the door. Kiba walks in with his big white dog Akamaru, "hey guys what's up" Akamaru barks in a greeting.

Tenten waves with a big smile from where she is sitting "hey Kiba."

He waves back and Neji just scoffs and looks away.

Naruto leans back in his chair "what you doing here Kiba?"

"We got bored and thought why not come and bother you guys."

"Great now we have more room for when we leave later."

"what's with the mutt?" Kiba looks at Sasuke slightly surprised but then glares at him.

"Akamaru is my best companion we grew up together and made it to the city together in fact it was Gaara and his bros that found us."

"S-Sasuke stop b-being rude. Sorry K-Kiba."

Kiba smiles at Hinata "no worries I don't listen to newbie's especially the one's who think they're top dog" he glares at Sasuke.

Naruto laughs "that's for sure don't worry Kiba I'm taking him on later today."

"Not before I get a shot at him Naruto" he looks surprised at Sakura.

Sasuke rolls his eyes "I'd like to see you try loser, I bet I can take both of you on at the same time."

Kankuro smirks "cocky much Uchiha? I'd be careful you have no idea what they can do."

The rest of the afternoon the gang hung out and waited for the sun to start setting so they could head off to the woods. Naruto and Kankuro joked around while Kiba and Tenten talked more to each other then the others with Akamaru in between them. Temari lectured Shikamaru to stop being lazy while he told her to slow down and take it easy. Sakura and Hinata chatted and once in awhile would talk to Gaara so he would be involved and not be a loner. Neji and Sasuke decided to be jerks and loners and just watched.

The sun had finally started to set and all were anxious to get out of human bodies and into their wolf bodies. All head outside to were the cars are, in the gold-ish SUV Equinox Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Akamaru decide to go while Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura in her wolf form go in Kiba's car.

The drive to the woods didn't take long seeing how Kiba and Gaara were speeding a little but not enough to get pulled over. Finally they arrive to the woods and park the cars behind some trees and bushes. They all get out and walk deeper into the woods once they reach a clearing is when all turn to their wolf forms.

Naruto rolls around in the dirt _"this feels awesome man" _Kankuro, Kiba, and Akamaru join him.

Temari stretches _"you got that right I've been waiting all day for this" _after stretching Temari starts chasing Tenten around.

Shikamaru stretches then lays down, Temari sees this and stops chasing Tenten and walks to Shikamaru.

_"Hey lazy get up you spent the whole day laying down."_

He looks at her and puts his head down _"no thanks I'm comfortable."_

Temari growls a little and nips at his ear but Shikamaru doesn't move. She bites his neck and pulls he still doesn't do anything. She gets fed up and sits on his head Shikamaru is shocked and tries to move. Temari puts move weight on his head and stays there. Finally Shikamaru gets all of his strength, moves his head and stands forcing Temari to get off.

Before Temari can react Shikamaru crouches and leaps at Temari knocking her down. Shikamaru is playing biting her ears while Temari is squirming biting back at him. She pushes him off and runs off but Shikamaru is right behind her chasing. He lunges and gets her hind legs making her roll over and Shikamaru stands over her; the two continue to wrestle.

Kankuro and Naruto are play fighting. When Temari stopped chasing Tenten, she decides to sits next to Neji trying to get him to do something.

_"Come on man we've been waiting all day for this do something."_

He looks at her _"this play has no point I rather do something that's fun like fight another wolf."_

She rolls her eyes _"fine have it your way. That stick is really shoved in your ass. Hey Sakura lets fight!" _she runs to Sakura and leaps at her they play fight.

Hinata is watching them when Sasuke walks over to Neji, _"hey Hyuga just going to let her walk away."_

_"I don't know what your talking about Uchiha."_

Sasuke shakes his head _"don't play dumb with me but fine. So what do you think of them?"_

"_Too nice. It's unnatural for wolves to look after other wolves."_

Sasuke nods _"True. But considering this situation nothing is natural."_

Both geniuses sat there, watching as more wolves slowly start to enter the clearing. Many wolves didn't pay much attention to the new comers. More wolves lived in the city, than Neji or Sasuke thought.

"_Hello what do we have here? Hey sweetie what's your name?" _A new wolf had just arrived fur color of gray with markings of black on his back.

Hinata looks around then notices the new wolf was talking to her. She then blushes but doesn't say anything, she doesn't know what to do.

Neji glares at the new wolf and growls but the wolf pays no attention to him. Instead the wolf keeps at it, _"cutie why don't we get to know each other eh?"_

"_Hey man hold on can't keep her all to yourself."_ Was the response of another new wolf with white fur and yellow eyes.

Sasuke snarls at the white wolf. The white wolf pass no attention to Sasuke. Rather continues to look at Hinata. By this point Shikamaru had stopped playing with Temari and is on guard.

"_Wow look at all the new hot stuff we got here."_ New female wolf just arrived red-ish brown fur color and she is staring at Sasuke. Sasuke glares at her and but turns back to the white wolf.

More and more wolves are arriving and all howling at the Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Poor Hinata didn't know how to handle all of unwanted attention and Temari with the rest of the gang were trying to get the other wolves to shut it.

Neji is really losing his temper, he's snapping at any wolf that gets to close to Hinata or himself. He's snarling and his fur is starting to stand up and that's a bad sign; once Neji lashes at a wolf he won't stop until that wolf is nearly dead.

Finally Shikamaru got fed up with all the attention and being the logical one, walks up to Hinata.

He lays down next to Hinata and grooms her, licking her muzzle and Hinata quickly catches on and nuzzles Shikamaru's neck. The other wolves stop and look at the two showing 'affection'. Feeling slightly angry and envious the other wolves finally stop harassing them and back off reluctantly.

Just to keep up the act Shikamaru places his head on her back while Hinata places her head on his forepaws. She breaths a sigh of relief and mumbles a quick thank you to Shikamaru. Neji pleased with their acting slowly regains his cool and takes deep breaths, Sasuke doing the same.

Not much longer everything is back to normal. All the wolves are playing and fighting among themselves. Neji and Sasuke continue to watch all the wolves. Shikamaru paws Hinata's head for one good measure before walking away. Not wanting to risk male wolves approaching her, she walks to Neji and Sasuke.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

"Yes N-Neji."

"Dam horny males."

"I-It's alright S-Sasuke."

"No Hinata it's not."

"Please Neji b-behave."

"Ya Hyuga don't lose your cool."

"You have no room to talk Uchiha."

"Got a problem Hyuga?"

"I do. Another round?"

"Now you're talking."

Sasuke lunges at Neji, their fight begins. Hinata shakes her head and supervisees their little match.

Shikamaru walks back to where Temari is laying down.

"_That's just being hypocritical."_

"_Shut it Nara. Had to chase away wolves from Neji. He seemed close to exploding."_

Shikamaru nods and lays next to her _"he's extremely protective of Hinata. More than me and Sasuke combined."_

"_So tell me are they from the same litter?"_

"_No they're cousin. Their fathers were brothers."_

"_Explains the similarity."_

He didn't know why but he liked talking with her. Both watched as Sakura and Tenten ambushed Neji and Sasuke. It was quite funny seeing the surprised faces on them. It was more humorous when Sakura and Tenten ran off; leaving Neji and Sasuke on their backs still surprised.

Temari was laughing and Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle. Night dominated the sky, the moon providing the only light. Temari takes Shikamaru on the highest boulder the clearing has.

"_Gaara uses this for all his speeches."_

"_Pretty high up."_

"_Has an amazing view."_

He turns to find Temari looking up at the star filled sky. He too looks up.

"_Ya. Great view."_

Temari howls at the moon. Many join in and Shikamaru smiles slightly.

They try to stay in the woods as long as they can. Gaara usually howls when it's time to head back. Around 4 am is when Gaara howls, signaling to everyone to start leaving. Many whines are heard throughout the clearing but begin to leave nevertheless.

No matter how much Neji and Sasuke deny, they had fun at the woods. Kiba drops off his company before going home. Everyone goes to their respected spot and sleeps.

**I decided to delay the fighting scene with Sasuke and Naruto. Reviews are very appreciated. Check out my other stories too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my necklace**

"talking" normal talking

"_talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

Arriving home in the early am, the group sleeps in. Gaara as usual is the first to rise. He walks to the living room to see the three new guys still sleeping. They still can't keep their human forms while sleeping.

Gaara drops his human form and walks to the closest wolf, Neji. He places his front paws on his back and pushes.

Neji wakes up startled, and glares up at Gaara. Gaara repeats this with the other two sleeping wolves.

Though Shikamaru was none to happy about being woken up from his sleep. Gaara sits across from them and shakes his head.

"_You three have a long way to go."_

"_Can we do this another time, it's to early." _Shikamaru places his head on his paws.

"_No. I believe this would be a good time for you to see this city."_

"_Let me guess we won't be allowed to go by ourselves."_

"_Correct Uchiha. Now we just have to wait for the rest to wake up."_

It didn't take much longer for the rest of the gang to get up. After having some breakfast, everyone sits in the living room. Back to their human forms, and everyone with their partner, Gaara allows everyone to leave.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"…."

"…."

"I hate you."

"The feelings mutual, idiot."

**Hinata and Sakura**

"So what do you want to see Hinata?"

"Uh i-it doesn't m-matter."

"Great! I know just the place!"

Sakura grabs Hinata's good hand and starts dragging her.

**Tenten and Neji**

Tenten never did well in silence, and this silence was killing her. She never liked quiet, she had to make some kind of noise.

She glances at Neji. His eyes are just looking straight. She sighs _'that's it I'm making some noise.'_

"Ah!"

Neji looks at her "what the hell was that?"

"I don't do well in silence. I had to make some noise."

"Whatever."

"Oh God we're going back to silence aren't we?"

Neji says nothing as they keep walking.

"I just had to be stuck with the one with the stick up his ass."

"As if I'm enjoying your presence."

"I hate you."

"Like wise."

**Temari and Shikamaru**

"So lazy what brought you and your friends here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine then forget it. I was trying to be nice."

"Are you capable of that?"

"…"

"…"

There was a silence between the two. Temari gave a quick tour of the city, which really wasn't helpful. They were on their way back, when Shikamaru breaks the silence.

"I got to use the bathroom."

Temari says nothing.

"Oh come on. I've been holding it for awhile now."

"Why should I care?"

"Fine then."

Shikamaru walks off until he finds a suitable place to do his business. He fines a gap between two buildings. He breaths in relief afterwards. He hears something click, turns around and comes face to face with a human.

Shikamaru quickly realizes these were the humans that killed wolves. The human is dressed in all black with a weapon and those goggles on. Shikamaru froze but before he or the human could move a blonde burr was seen. The human was knocked down and Temari appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shikamaru was still stunned. Temari slaps him, "jump dumbass! Jump!"

With that Temari jumps and flips from the sides of the two buildings before landing on the roof. Shikamaru shakes his head and copies what Temari did, just before the human could get back up.

It took awhile for Shikamaru to catch up to Temari. They jump over a few more roofs before jumping down and landing on the ground. Shikamaru and Temari take a minute to catch their breaths.

Temari glares at him "you see what happens when your left alone?"

He glares back but says nothing.

Temari sighs "look this is why Gaara wants to guys to see the city with one of us. So you don't die on the first day left alone."

He mumbles something under his breath.

"Say something Nara?"

"Thank you, troublesome woman."

"Are you capable of that?"

"Very funny."

"I try" she smirks at him.

Shikamaru asks, "he would've shot me, right?"

Temari nods "ya."

There was another silence between the two. Temari sighs "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Coming Nara?"

Shikamaru nods and follows her as they start walking yet again. As they're walking they spot Naruto and Sasuke yelling at each other.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put those two together."

"Trust me it's better than having Naruto whining his ass off."

"Looks like they're ready to kill each other."

"Naruto isn't that stupid to fight with someone publicly."

"Well I guess the same goes for Sasuke."

The walked a little longer and see Hinata being dragged by Sakura.

"Poor Hinata" Temari shakes her head.

"Sakura looks like she's having fun."

They continue to walk and spot an annoyed Neji and a sulking Tenten.

"It seems the only one's who aren't gonna kill each other are Hinata and Sakura."

"You seem right, troublesome woman."

"Well we're here."

Shikamaru looks at the building, "what's with the smiling star?"

"I have no idea, I just come for the food."

"I'll wait here."

She nods and enters the building. Shikamaru sits on the curb and waits. After a few minutes Temari sits next to him and hands him a burger.

The smell very extremely delicious and the meat was pretty big. Shikamaru didn't take long to dig in. Both finish and continue to sit on the curb.

"That was really good."

"I love coming to eat here."

"So how long have you and your pack been staying here?"

"A little over a year. Though our job is just making sure all the wolves stay alive."

"Why would you want such a troublesome job? It's too much work just for you and your siblings."

"True, but once we help out the newbie's, they have a better chance of living. They also help out their fellow wolf if they're in trouble."

"It's not natural."

"Nothings natural now."

They continued to sit and enjoy the warmth the sun gave off. Temari looks at Shikamaru "your pack must have been one of the last ones to get hit."

Shikamaru nods "we didn't see it coming."

"They tend to do that."

"Why are they doing this?"

She sighs "we haven't the slightest idea."

Shikamaru yawns and stretches. Temari shakes her head, "your such a lazy ass."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Temari rolls her eyes "and they say your suppose to be a genius."

He shrugs "whatever I don't care."

"It's a miracle your alive with that attitude"

He playfully pushes her, knowing she's just teasing. She pushes back slightly more forceful.

"Your troublesome you know that?"

"Yes you have told me that at least 20 times."

"Very funny."

The sun is on the horizon, not much longer before darkness sets in. They decide to start heading back. Shikamaru notices more humans are coming out and asks Temari why.

"The humans seem to find more fun doing things at night."

"Like what?"

"Not sure, humans are very strange creatures."

Shikamaru nods his head in agreement. They finally reach the home where Temari and her siblings stay. Upon entering, the living room is a mess. Both find Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the floor with bruises. Gaara and Kankuro are no where to be seen; it seems the others haven't returned yet.

Temari quickly shuts the door and glares at them, "what the hell happened?"

Naruto points at Sasuke "it was all his fault! I swear I didn't do anything! He keep messing with me and being mean!"

His finishes his rant by pouting causing Temari to roll her eyes and sit next to him. Shikamaru sits next to Sasuke and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't want to hear it Nara."

"I didn't say anything Uchiha."

Some time later Hinata and Sakura enter the house smiling and giggling away. Gaara and Kankuro come back as well. More time passes with no sign of Neji or Tenten. The group begins to worry. Gaara was about to send out Naruto and Kankuro to go searching for them, when the door opens reveling Neji and Tenten.

Gaara glares at them "where the hell have you two been. Tenten you know you should have been back by now."

"And we would have Gaara but _someone_ wasn't cooperating."

"Don't you dare blame this on me."

"You're the one who freaked out while taking the shortcut."

"That was a death sentence. We almost got run over like a common dog."

"Not my fault you don't know how to run across the street."

"We almost got hit!"

"You're overreacting!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're an ass!"

The two glared at each other before looking away angrily. Gaara sighs "we may need to switch the partners."

Naruto and Tenten yell "Yes!"

Sakura frowns "but me and Hinata we're having a great time." Hinata nods her head.

Temari looks at Shikamaru "well lazy ass looks like this might have been our last trip."

Shikamaru didn't know why, but he frowned slightly at that.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. I suggest we all get our rest now." Everyone goes their respected ways and sleep, all but a lazy wolf.

Shikamaru drops his human form, to much effort keeping it up. He lays there with his head on the floor between his paws.

'_Why the hell should I care if I'm not with the troublesome she wolf. Well she sure is different, loud, but I don't she's just different.'_

He lay there thinking and soon drifted to sleep, his mind still on Temari.

**I didn't realize it's been so long since I updated. Sorry for the long wait! I really don't have an excuse, not a good one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. Make long story short old laptop broke down so had to wait for a new one. Then started a new story (couldn't control myself), and updated my other story too. -_-' man that was a lot of work haha, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but this new laptop**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

It's the next day everyone has their breakfast when Gaara announces he's going to see Shino. His siblings and Sakura look at him in confusion, so do the others but because they don't know who Shino is.

"What for Gaara?" Temari asks him.

"There's something I want to discuss with his father."

"Something wrong bro?"

"Nothing to worry about Kankuro; just going to inform them of our numbers."

The siblings didn't look too convinced but dropped the subject. He leaves shortly and Neji asks who Shino is.

Temari answers "he's a friend."

"So what are we going to do with changing partners?"

"Good question Hyuga."

"Give me any one other than him!" Tenten and Naruto yell at the same time.

"Do me and Hinata really have to switch? We're the only ones who don't want to kill each other."

Temari sighs "alight how about Naruto with Shikamaru, Tenten with Sasuke and I'll be with Neji."

"Thanks Temari!"

"Why am I still stuck with the quiet one again?"

"Neji would actually hurt Naruto. Plus I think you can manage."

Tenten crosses her arms "fine."

"Sorry Nara you got yourself a handful with Naruto."

He shrugs "whatever I have a high tolerance."

"Well Gaara would probably want you guys out in the city again" Kankuro says as he stretches.

"True, alright Hyuga let's go."

He narrows his eyes "I'm no one's pet."

She rolls her eyes "look Tenten is way nicer than me and has more patience. I on the other hand don't, so I will kick your ass." With that she grabs his collar and drags him out the door. The siblings laugh and the newbies looked shocked, Neji just got dragged out.

"Did that just happen?"

"You bet Shikamaru now let's go!" Naruto grabs Shikamaru's arm and runs out the door.

Sasuke gestures to the door "alright let's get this over with."

Tenten narrows her eyes "I'm watching you" with that they leave.

Sakura turns to Kankuro "you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll probably stop by Kiba's house later."

"Ok. Come on Hinata" both females calmly leave the house.

**Later That Day**

Temari and Neji were sitting under a shady tree in one of the many parks in the city. Neji was slightly uncomfortable, "should be out in the open like this?"

"Relax this is a bad part of town. The hunters hardly come here, their too chicken."

"They hunt us for a living. Why would they be scared?"

"Sometimes members of your own species are more dangerous."

"I take it hunters aren't the only ones with weapons then."

"Nope."

They sat in silence for some time until Neji spoke again. "Nara said you saved him….thank you."

If Temari didn't have good hearing she could have missed the last part. "Don't worry about it. Like we said earlier, we're now a big pack. Got to watch out for each other." She turns to lay on her side and starts playing with the dirt. Neji chuckles slightly; Temari looks at him "what?"

"You look like Nara."

She sits up "did you just compare me with that lazy ass?"

"Yes" he says with a smirk.

She narrows her eyes "well don't."

"Like I said I'm no one's pet."

"You're really asking for an ass kicking."

"I'd like to see you try." Both didn't realize how close they were glaring at each other. Until a cough was heard "uh are interrupting something?"

Both turn to find Naruto and Shikamaru standing there. They look back at each other, realize they're way to close and jump away.

Naruto scratches his head "uh yes? No?"

"No!" both said in unison.

Seeing their faces to close to each other bothered Shikamaru. He didn't know why though, why should he care. _'What do I care what she does. I mean I met her, what two days ago…..still they were way to close. What the hell were they doing?'_

"Right…..well we were walking by when we saw- squirrel!" Naruto takes off running. Temari shakes her head "Naruto leave the poor animal alone!"

Naruto paid no attention and continued to chase the little animal. Until the little animal decided to defend itself and turn around to bite.

"Ahhhh it's attacking!"

Temari face palmed before getting up and going to help her idiotic brother. "How many times have I told you stop chasing squirrels!"

Shikamaru sits next to Neji "hey."

Neji nods his head. Both sit there watching Temari trying to get the rodent to off of Naruto. Quite an amusing sight Naruto was rolling on the ground with the squirrel biting him. Temari was trying to grab the squirrel, but it was too fast.

"What were you two doing before we got here?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me."

Neji looks at him "why do you want to know so badly?"

"I could care less I was just curious."

Neji didn't look convinced but he told him anyway, "glaring. She was trying to tell me what to do."

Shikamaru relaxes _'I knew nothing was wrong.'_

"Got your eyes set on a potential mate already Nara?"

Shikamaru blushes a million shades of red "w-w-what?! No!"

"You sound like Hinata. Beside I was joking."

Shikamaru looks away "well it wasn't funny."

'_Well Nara I think you're lying but that's none of my concern.'_

After a good 5 minutes the squirrel finally climbs up a tree. Temari grabs Naruto and drags him back before the squirrel attacks again or calls reinforcement. "Next time I won't help you."

Naruto pouts "but you love me, you wouldn't leave me."

"You're lucky I care otherwise I would" she sits back down next to Neji. Naruto grins and sits next to Shikamaru.

"So Nara how was your first day with Naruto?"

"Loud."

"You enjoyed yourself!"

"Sure."

Temari laughs at Shikamaru's expression and Neji pats his shoulder.

"So Neji how was your day with Temari?"

"Much better than with the other one."

Temari glares at him "hey watch it that's still my sister."

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything."

"Then I would be careful when you talk about her because I will still kick your ass."

He rolls his eyes "whatever."

"Hey Temari can we eat I'm starving! Can we get tacos?"

"Ya I guess."

"What are tacos?" Shikamaru asks.

"Meat in something humans call a tortilla."

"It's delicious and smells sooo freaking good!"

"All right I'll go you guys stay here."

"Alone? I thought you said this was a 'bad' part of the city?" Neji says with a raised eyebrow.

"So what I can take care of myself."

"How troublesome I'll go with you."

"What for Nara? I already said I could take care of myself."

"A she wolf shouldn't be going places alone. Beside I do believe we're supposed to stay in partners."

"Did you just say I can't handle myself?"

"He'll go whether you want him to or not."

"Whatever let's go."

Naruto watches them leave before looking back at Neji "why didn't you go with her? I mean you're her partner."

"Shikamaru probably needs a break from all your yelling."

"I don't yell all the time!"

Neji sighs _'beside something tells me Nara wants to spend time with her.'_

**With Temari and Shikamaru**

At the moment Shikamaru was receiving the cold shoulder from Temari. They walked in silence until they reached their destination. Shikamaru stared at the thing with a human inside. _'What the hell is that? Why is it on top of those four round things? Does the human live in there?'_

Shikamaru was extremely confused and tried to figure out what the thing was. He noticed Temari grab a bag and walk away without telling him anything. He sighs _'troublesome she wolf.'_ He follows her and neither one says anything. Until Shikamaru decides to break the ice.

"Hey are you really mad?" He doesn't get a response.

"Come on I didn't say you couldn't take care of yourself. You said it yourself we're safer in pairs."

"I could have brought Neji if I felt I needed a partner."

"Well I needed a break for Naruto and his energy."

"What happen to high tolerance?"

"He's on a whole new level."

She laughs slightly "alright I'll give you that one."

"So are we ok?"

She smirks at him "I was never mad to begin with."

"You weren't?"

"Nope." They continue to walk and Shikamaru has a small smile _'what a troublesome she wolf.'_

The four eat and decide to head back, the sun was on the horizon. When they get inside they find the other two groups already there.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hey."

The guys just nod their heads. "Hyuga I don't see why you were so upset with this she wolf. She isn't half bad."

Tenten smiles at Sasuke "thank you." She glares at Neji "you see that? Better get that stick out your ass."

Neji's eye twitches "then something is wrong with both of you. Temari here knows how to be a guide."

"Are you saying I wasn't a good guide?!"

"Of course I am. You did a horrible job."

"I did not! You're just a jerk!"

"And you're insane!"

By now the two were in each other's faces glaring. The rest ignored them. "So Hinata how's the injury?"

"F-Fine thank y-you T-Temari."

"Hey Sakura you didn't miss me too much did you?"

Sakura sighs "no Naruto I didn't."

Sasuke snorts. "Something funny?"

"Not at all you idiot."

"That's it smart ass I'm going to get you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Now these two were yelling at each other while Neji and Tenten continued to give each other's death glares. Sakura and Hinata begin to chat while Temari rolls her eyes and sits on the empty sofa. Shikamaru sits next to her, "well this sure has been an interesting day."

"What makes you say that?"

Shikamaru chuckles "so do you think this is going to be a daily thing?"

"I hope not. This is going to give me a headache."

"This is way too troublesome."

"You find everything troublesome."

He shrugs and Temari crosses her arms "you're so boring."

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to entertain you."

"Well if you're going to be around me then yes."

"I don't-" Temari gets yanked by Neji.

"She is a much better wolf than you!"

Tenten yanks Sasuke from Naruto "well he is a ten times better wolf than you!"

"Why the hell are you so annoying?!"

"Why the hell are you an ass?!" They go back to sending each other death glares. Sasuke and Temari give each other a look that says _'what the hell just happened?'_

"Enough!"

Everyone jumps at the loud barking command. They turn to find a very pissed off Gaara at the door, with Kankuro slowly backing away from him.

"You two with all your yelling almost caused the humans to come over."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it Tenten." She shuts up, flinching slightly at his tone.

"One of the humans came up to me and Kankuro saying she was concerned with all the noise coming from here. I had to convince her that the TV was on to loud and not to call the police. You're lucky I don't throw both of you out onto the street. Same goes to you Naruto."

By now Tenten and Naruto were staring at the floor.

"Kankuro told me you changed partners. Not anymore, you're going back to the partners I assigned in the beginning."

Tenten and Naruto looked ready to protest but Gaara's glares stopped them. "I don't care if you kill each other, but you will get along. Now if I hear one more sound from either of you I will not hesitate to throw you out. Understood?"

"Yes Gaara" Tenten and Naruto answer softly.

"Good" he leaves them and enters his room. No one dared to make a move or a sound. Everyone sent each other silent messages saying they should get some sleep. Kankuro and Naruto go to their rooms while the other three males sat in the living room. The females enter their room; Tenten grabs her pillow and throws herself on the floor.

"A-Are you ok T-Tenten?"

"Just peachy" she covers her head with the pillow.

Temari grabs her pillow and pats Hinata on the head. "Don't take it personally. It's not fun receiving one of Gaara's scoldings."

She lies on the floor also, the girls try going to sleep.

**With the Guys**

Shikamaru dropped his human form and stares at Sasuke and Neji. _"Hope you guys feel guilty."_

Neji scoffs also dropping his human form, _"why the hell should I feel guilty?"_

"_Tenten and Naruto just got in trouble for something you guys did too. You have to admit that was a bit painful to watch."_

Sasuke sighs now in wolf form also _"he's got a point Hyuga."_

Neji snorts but says nothing, knowing deep down they were right. Shikamaru yawns _"what a day. Night."_

Neji and Sasuke mumble a good night and Shikamaru falls asleep. Neji waited a few minutes before telling Sasuke something.

"_Hey Uchiha."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not sure but I think Nara has his eyes on Temari."_

Sasuke looks at Neji surprised _"really? Him interested in another wolf?"_

"_I want to make sure though. So just keep an eye on them when their together."_

"_Alright."_

**End! Wow this is by far the most I have written for this story yay! So please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also I had the old chapters saved so I could maybe use some stuff again, but they were on my old laptop. Since the old one is dead I lost the old chapters. :'( Now this is going to go in a whole new direction. I may put in whatever I can remember from the old chapters. Anyway thanks everyone for reading! Take a look at my new story; it's about Sasuke and Sakura. Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I couldn't update faster, college is more important. So updates will be slow so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: college student so I really don't own much**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

The first week the new wolves have been in the city sure was interesting. Meeting the other wolves in the city, getting attacked by humans, well only Shikamaru had that experience, and finally Gaara chewing them out. After that day everyone tried to stay on his good side. Plus Hinata's injury healed up nicely. Everyone went back to their original partners, and every time Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke came back frustrated. Not that you could blame they, putting polar opposite together. Which brings the question how are Temari and Shikamaru getting along?

Surprisingly they were able to get along. Sure they argued but it was all playful. When the second week came and went, they seemed to have gotten closer. Neji and Sasuke confirmed their suspicions; Shikamaru had indeed fallen for Temari. Of course only the newbies saw this. If any other wolf were too see Shikamaru and Temari interact they would assume they were just friends. The newbies saw different, they knew Shikamaru and knew the signals he was sending. Neji and Sasuke didn't know if Shikamaru was aware of what he was doing.

For a genius Shikamaru was about as smart as Naruto when it came to females. Neji and Sasuke more concerned about what Temari felt. As far as they could tell she was very much interested too. Being the geniuses they were, they picked up the subtle hints Temari gave Shikamaru, and vice versa. There was just one huge problem, Gaara. Shikamaru fell for the worse possible she wolf, the alpha's sister.

It was Tuesday night, beginning of the third week the new wolves have been in the city. On Wednesday the wolves would be meeting at the woods. Sasuke and Neji were up talking about Shikamaru's situation.

"_Shikamaru claims he wants to stay away from trouble, yet he got himself in the biggest trouble."_

"_What are we going to do Uchiha? Tell him to get back to his senses?"_

"_So he can hate us? Dude this is the only she wolf he actually likes."_

"_It's the dam alpha's sister."_

"_I know that but we can't just crush his hopes."_

"_Since when did you become so sentimental?"_

"_This is a good friend of ours. He deserves some happiness in this crappy world."_

"_It's not like he will be able to mate with her. That's suicide for himself and Temari."_

"_Fine if you want we'll tell him tomorrow."_

"_The faster they spilt the better."_

"_Don't be surprised if he doesn't speak to us."_

"_I'm well aware of that."_

"_Well then goodnight Hyuga."_

"_Night Uchiha." _

**Next Day**

Temari and Shikamaru were out in the city. As usual they were arguing this time about hunting. "How can you say you prefer to catch small animals? They're so dam troublesome."

"I'm from the desert, there's not a lot of big game out there."

"It's gotta be troublesome hunting in the heat either way."

She rolls her eyes "what isn't troublesome for you?"

"Sleeping."

She shakes her head "of course."

They continue to walk in silence when Shikamaru says, "We can hunt some big game today if you want."

"Won't that be too troublesome for you?" She gives him a teasing smile.

He smirks "yea but I figured you might as well get some practice. That way if I'm not with you, you won't starve."

She pushes him "as if."

He chuckles "well what do you say?"

"I don't think Gaara would approve."

"Why not?"

"If the humans ever found the carcass then they automatically suspect wolves."

"Forgot about that."

"Thanks for the offer anyway. I'm sure I would've brought the animal down, you're too lazy to do the hard work."

"I bet you wouldn't know what to do to bring it down."

"Shut up. I would too."

"If you say so."

"Just wait until we get to the woods later, I'm going to kick your ass."

He yawns "ya ok."

"Hey wanna head to the woods now?"

"Do really want to hurt me that bad?"

"I do but I figured I'll let you live this time."

"I don't know it's pretty early I mean it's not even noon yet."

"I know but we get some us time before heading back."

He thinks about it then smiles "alright let's go." They spend their time running to the edge of the city, where the woods where. The humans saw two teenagers running down the sidewalk, in their eyes they looked like a happy couple. Nothing suspicious teenagers were always doing something different or weird. After about 20 minutes they reach the woods; after going deep enough they drop their human forms.

Shikamaru sniffs the air making sure no humans were near. Temari jumps on him and they wrestle around for a bit before lying down next to each other. Shikamaru licking Temari's muzzle; Temari nuzzling her head against Shikamaru's neck. They would playfully nip at each other but then would lick or nuzzle afterwards. Since they couldn't openly show their affection, they took advantage of this time.

Both knew Neji and Sasuke knew about them. They didn't care as long as Gaara didn't find out. At the moment it was just the two of them, and no one else.

**Woods at Nighttime**

The moon was high in the sky and the wolves were all lounging around. Sasuke and Neji were off in a corner by themselves, they were certain their sanity was close to breaking.

"_Hyuga I don't see why you're complaining. Tenten compared to the blonde imbecile is freaking paradise."_

"_As if!"_

"_I just noticed, you only yell when you're around her or when we mention her name."_

"_She's insufferable that's why."_

"_She's actually not bad. Hmmm maybe I should make her my mate."_

Neji glares at Sasuke with every fiber of his being _"you will do no such thing!"_

Sasuke smirks _"why? Am I going have to fight you for her?"_

"_Hell no! If you become her mate then I'll never get away from her!"_ He takes some deep breaths, _"I would finally lose it and snap her neck."_

"_I think this turns you on."_

Neji stares at him mouth agape _"w-what?!"_

Sasuke laughs _"oh God you're hilarious. If I didn't know you better I would've thought you did hate her."_

"_That's because I do"_ he bares his fangs.

Sasuke snorts _"yea right. You like her and you know it."_

"_I would never like a wolf like her!"_

"_Prove it."_

With a growl Neji lunges at Sasuke and they begin their fight. Shikamaru and Temari were across the clearing, watching the two males battle it out. Temari shakes her head, "_you're friends_ _are something else_."

Shikamaru lies down on his side "_that's how they are_."

Temari looks down at him and smiles slightly, causing Shikamaru to wag his tail slightly. Back with Neji and Sasuke; Sasuke pinned Neji down claiming victory. Neji once again glares at him with all his being.

"_Stop being so dramatic_."

Neji snarls and Sasuke smirks before letting him back up. Laughter catches their attention, they look across the clearing and see Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was rolling on his back with his tail wagging slightly. He looked like a love sick dog, wanting to get some love from its master. Both geniuses noticed Shikamaru showed more affection when Gaara was nowhere in sight. They continued to watch; Temari was in a playful stance, leaning forward on her front paws, and butt in the air with her tail wagging.

Shikamaru stopped rolling around and laid back down. He didn't look like he wanted to play so he puts his head down. Temari had other ideas and begin to playing bite him. Trying to defend himself Shikamaru rolls on his back and is biting back. They continued to play fight when Neji and Sasuke look at each other.

"_Should we do it now_?" Sasuke asks Neji.

He hesitates before nodding. Sasuke howls getting Shikamaru's attention. He looks at both his friends and they motion him to come over. Shikamaru excuses himself from Temari and trots over to his friends. As Shikamaru got closer Neji and Sasuke were losing their confidence. They noticed Shikamaru walking over with slightly more energy and he had a smile on his face.

"_Hey guys what's up_?"

"_Uh Neji wants to tell you something_."

Neji glares at him and Shikamaru tilts his head to the side "_about what_?"

Neji clears his throat "_Temari_."

The mention of her name causes Shikamaru's tail to swish a little. Neji and Sasuke wince slightly; they were going to break this guy's heart. "_What about Temari_?"

Neither Neji nor Sasuke could speak at the moment, Shikamaru waits patiently. For a minute no one says anything then Hinata comes over. "_S-Sorry to bother you g-guys but K-Kiba wanted me to a-ask Shikamaru to m-meet him_."

"_Kiba? What for_?"

"_S-Something about n-needing a r-referee who wouldn't p-pick sides_."

Shikamaru sighs _"how troublesome. All right."_ He looks at his two friends _"so what are you_ _going to tell me?"_

Sasuke shakes his head _"never mind it can wait."_

Shikamaru nods then trots over to where Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankuro were waiting. Hinata looks at them, _"what w-were you g-guys talking a-about?"_

Both geniuses sigh and shake their heads. Hinata doesn't let them drop the subject, if she wants to know something she will find out. _"I-I won't leave u-until you t-tell me."_

They look at each other then Sasuke says _"we were going to tell Shikamaru he should stop_ _hanging out with Temari."_

"_What?!"_

They jump slightly, Hinata never yelled. _"Y-You can't do that!"_

Neji sighs _"Hinata-"_

"_No Neji!"_

"_Would you-"_

"_No!"_

"_Hinata-"_

"_Stop!"_

Both look at Hinata in surprise, _"i-if you do this S-Shikamaru will n-never speak to y-you guys_ _again."_

"_He'll get over it. This is for his own good. Gaara would never approve, with or without hunters trying to kill us off."_

Hinata frowns _"but-"_

"_We don't want to do this either Hinata, but the sooner they stop the sooner they can heal."_

Her ears flatten and her tail curls around her back leg _"he'll b-be h-heart broken."_

Sasuke's ears flatten too, _"we know but it's for the best."_

The trio looks at their lazy friend. He was lying down while Kankuro and Kiba fought. Though it looked like he was watching the match, he was really watching Temari. She was chatting with Tenten, Sakura, and some other blonde she wolf. Hinata decides to join the other she wolves, not wanting to be there when the boys break the news to Shikamaru.

Once the match between Kiba and Kankuro is over, Shikamaru begins to walk over to Temari. Neji and Sasuke decide now to tell him, so they run over to him and stand in front of him. He frowns slightly at his two friends _"uh something wrong guys?"_

Sasuke swallows the lump in his throat _"we really need to talk."_

He looks at both his friends concerned, _"guys?"_

Neji opens his mouth to speak when Naruto pops out of nowhere _"hey guys!"_

The trio jumps at his loud and sudden presence. Sasuke and Neji glares at him while Shikamaru greets him _"hey Naruto."_

"_So Temari wanna me to get you."_

"_What for?" _

"_Me and Temari are gonna show you and Hinata a great hunting spot for rabbits!"_

"_Alrig-"_

"_Shikamaru you can't go."_

"_Look Neji I'm sure you guys can tell me whatever you're going to tell me later." _He begins towalk away with Naruto.

Neji growls _"this is getting ridiculous."_

"_It's a sign."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_So far every time we try to tell him, something gets in the way."_

"_This is why this is getting ridiculous."_

"_Maybe some force doesn't want us to ruin their relationship."_

"_You being around Naruto really has taken a toll on your brain."_

"_Shut up."_

They both turn to see Shikamaru and Naruto arrive where the other she wolves are at. They all talk for a bit before Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura go deeper in the woods. Naruto and Hinata stay behind and continue to talk; well from where the boys were standing Naruto did all the talking. They sigh irritably at this rate they were never going to tell Shikamaru.

A few hours later Shikamaru is finally alone and Sasuke and Neji jump on him literally. _"Ah!_ _What the hell guys?"_

"_We have something to tell you and I will kill someone if anything interrupts us again!"_

Shikamaru stares at Neji as if had gone crazy _"alright man. Can you both at least get off of me?"_

Both comply and Shikamaru stretches then sits _"so talk."_ Not deciding to beat around the bush any more they were going to be brutally honest.

"_You got to stay the hell away from Temari."_

Shikamaru was taken aback by what Sasuke just said _"I-what?"_

"_Look Nara this is for the best for both of you."_

He narrows his eyes at his so called friends _"how so?"_

Neji groans _"you know why you just refuse to see it. You can't ever be Temari. Ever."_

His ears flatten _"thanks for that. Way to boost my self-esteem."_

Sasuke rolls his eyes _"it's not because you're not good enough, it's because there's a giant problem."_

"_What?"_

"_Gaara."_

They don't let Shikamaru respond so they continue to talk. _"Look Nara there's no way in hell the alpha is going to accept you more than just a common wolf. We tell you this because you can't be mates with her. It's crazy, hunters are after us. No wolf should have a mate unless they want a death sentence. It's for the best if you stop hanging out with her so much."_

Shikamaru stares at the ground, Neji makes a move to come close but Shikamaru snarls. Neji steps back shocked, and then Shikamaru gets up and walks away. Sasuke and Neji watch him walk away. They know they did the right thing but why do they feel like shit? As Shikamaru walks away he thinks over what his friends just told him. Of course they were right but that didn't make the pain hurt any less. He spots Temari play fighting with Naruto, when he howls to call her over. She quickly pins Naruto down then walks over to Shikamaru.

"_Hey lazy what's up?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_Something wrong?"_

His ears flatten _"I…we can't see each other anymore."_

She glares at him _"and why the hell not?"_

"_I-It's not safe."_

"_That's the dumbest excuse! How is this not safe tell me mister genius."_

"_The hunters-"_

"_Hunters?! You got to be kidding me."_

"_Gaara wouldn't approve."_

"_I don't give a dam."_

His eyes widen _"what?"_

"_I know dam well Gaara wouldn't approve. That sure didn't stop me though; I was ready to confront Gaara soon anyway. I was going to run the idea by you see if you would have me back"_ she glares at him _"and it looks like you don't."_

"_Temari I-"_

"_No. You what its fine. I'm glad you wasted all my time flirting with me. I see you weren't as serious about us as I was."_

He shakes his head frantically _"I do-"_

"_Fucking lies! You just broke it off!"_

"_The guys-"_

"_So you're letting others decide what to feel are you now?"_

"_Stop interrupting me! Look they were concerned about me. The last thing they want is me being in a fight with Gaara."_

"_You wouldn't have faced him alone."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Yea me too."_

He perks up and moves to lick her but she snaps him. She's glaring at him _"you've made your decision already."_

"_Temari please…"_

"_No. If you weren't confident about us then there's no point."_

Shikamaru felt his heart break in two. Temari glares at him once more before walking away from him. He just watches her leave, heart crumpling with every step she took.

**I notice I'm writing more and more in each chapter yay me ^-^ but I feel soooo bad I did this to Shikamaru :'(. Please don't hate me. Do leave a review and tell me should Neji and Sasuke help Shikamaru get Temari back? Should Shikamaru forgive his friends so soon? Reviews make my day thanks for reading guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my reviewers, hugs and candy to you guys. :) Normally I go in with some idea of what to write for my stories, 90% of the time I change it as I write. This chapter is no exception. So here is the next chapter for our wolf buddies.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine nor will it ever be mine, college students don't own much -_- lol**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

After the night at the woods Shikamaru didn't speak or look at Neji or Sasuke. They accepted this and also accepted that Temari wouldn't look or speak to Shikamaru. The Sand siblings noticed the hostility between their sister and Shikamaru. They didn't understand why and Tenten decided to ask why. It was a Friday afternoon; Temari and Tenten were out in the city hanging out.

"Sooooo what's going on between you and Shikamaru? You guys were getting along fine until we came back from the woods."

"None of your business" Temari snaps.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I just told you none of your business."

"Everyone notices it. The way you glare at Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. The times you decide to look in their direction. You don't even speak to them unless you have too. You're lucky Gaara hasn't pulled you aside to ask what's wrong."

"He has more important things to worry about than me at the moment."

"Nothing is more important than family."

Temari says nothing and neither does Tenten. They continue to sit there in silence. After some time they decide to head back to the house since neither one was going to talk. Plus Tenten had to take Neji back out to the city. Once this week is up the newbies are going to be off on their own. Funny, this is the longest any wolf has spent with the Sand siblings. Maybe Gaara thought they needed extra time, since they are a little special, not Hinata the guys.

Tenten leaves Temari at the house and takes Neji. They've been walking awhile surprisingly not arguing. Tenten decides to ask Neji if he knows what's going on between Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey Neji."

"What?"

"Do you know why Shikamaru and Temari are so distant?"

Neji tenses but doesn't say anything. Tenten stands in front of him "so you do know. Alright spill."

"I don't have to tell you anything" he looks away.

"This involves my sister so you do have to tell me."

"This is none of your concern."

"Of course this does! It involves Temari's happiness I know it!"

"This is also Shikamaru's happiness you stupid she wolf!"

"Then tell me!"

"I already said no!"

"Why are you such an ass?!"

"Why are you a bitch?!"

Nearby people where staring at them. They take deep breaths to calm themselves, before they cause another scene. Tenten glares at Neji, who glares right back. "I will not leave you alone until you tell me."

He stares at her before sighing. "We told Shikamaru to stay away from Temari."

"Why?"

"They were getting too close."

"They're partners of course-"her eyes widen in realization "oh."

"It's best if they don't spend so much time together."

"No wonder she's been so bitchy."

"Gaara wouldn't have accepted them anyway."

Tenten sighs "I know."

"Now you know, are you happy?"

"Shut up you prick."

"Bitch"

"Dick"

"Idiot"

"Emotionless asswipe."

"Let's get this over with before I snap your neck."

"Like you could, but fine." They continue to walk Tenten leading the way and Neji following behind. He kept glaring at the back of her head, _'stupid she wolf. She's going to be the end of me. One of these days I'm going to snap her neck. Very slender neck, wait what?" _He stops walking but Tenten didn't notice.

'_I didn't think that no I didn't…..holy crap I did.'_ He shakes his head _'no no! I do not like her. No way in hell do I like the chocolate colored fur she wolf with nice eyes…..fucking hell.'_

"Hey Neji are you coming or what?"

'_Act normal be yourself!' _He scowls "I'm coming"

She rolls her eyes "hurry up we don't have all day."

**Back at the House**

Temari was lying on the couch; Shikamaru and Gaara were the only ones in the house. She wasn't speaking to Shikamaru who was sitting on the floor. Gaara comes out his room "Temari I need to speak with you."

Temari groans and gets up. They go to his room, "what is wrong with you?"

"I assure you it's nothing Gaara."

"Why are you not speaking to the males then?"

"Finally pissed me off."

"I do believe there is more to this story."

"Gaara-"

"If you don't want to tell me then fine. Just know if they did something I will make sure they pay."

She shakes her head "it's nothing like that."

He nods "alright then take Shikamaru out on last time. Since their time is almost up, also try not killing him."

"No promises."

"Go"

She leaves his room, goes to the living room, and glares at Shikamaru. "Alright let's go." She leaves and Shikamaru didn't hesitate to follow. They walk for a long time without saying anything. Shikamaru tries talking to her "Temari."

She doesn't say anything, he didn't expect her too. He keeps talking "look I know you hate me and I understand. Please try to understand they were just looking at out for me. Don't think I didn't care or that I don't care about you. I still do. Can you say something please?"

"Piss off."

"Gaara wouldn't like this. You and I both know that."

She stops walking and glares at him "stop giving excuses for being a coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"I can't wait for this week to be over. That way I don't have to be near you or see you every dam day."

Shikamaru flinches "you don't mean that."

"I do in fact you can walk back by yourself."

"Temari-"

"If you follow me I swear I will kill you" she starts walking in another direction. Leaving Shikamaru behind once again, watching her leave. He sighs and continues to walk, _'I know she hates me but does she have to be so harsh?'_

It's late in the afternoon and Shikamaru has been wandering around the city ever since Temari left. He walked into an area he was unfamiliar with; something kept him from turning around. So he kept walking forward, on high alert, looking at everything with sharp eyes. No one was here that was strange. He couldn't see or hear a single person. The wind blew carrying a scent with it. He instantly recognized the scent as the hunters and hid behind a nearby car.

He saw two hunters walking in his direction. _'Don't panic, slow your breathing, stay low to the ground.'_ Something made a weird sound and one of the hunters took out a device. Shikamaru didn't know what it was but the hunter started talking to it.

"Sir we are very positive the group of wolves we've been searching for are in this city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, group one just spotted the sandy female, but when they ran to give chase, she had disappeared."

"They're good at hiding that's for sure, but they can't hide forever. Alright I'll send group three and four over immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Don't you dare lose sight of them or it's your head."

"Of course sir." The device made one last noise before the hunter put the device away. Then the hunter turns to the other hunter "let's go."

Both hunters get in a truck and drive away. Shikamaru stands up as the truck drives away. _'This is not good. Wait they said sandy wolf, could they have been talking about Temari?'_ He didn't waste time and ran to find her. This proved to be more difficult than anything; hunters spotted her so she was sure to be hiding. He couldn't find her scent and he had no clue where the hunters spotted her. He didn't stop looking though; he was panicking but didn't show it. The sun started to set and Shikamaru had yet to find her.

A small wind blew and Shikamaru was able to pick up Temari's scent faintly. He ran in the direction of the scent and it took him to an abandon building. _'Well doesn't this look like a safe place….'_

He enters the old, rundown building. He cautiously sniffs around and looks around. He hears a creak and turns around, but nothings there. Just before he turns around something knocks him down hard.

He looks to see Temari baring her fangs at him, so he drops his human form. _"What the hell?"_

"_What they hell are you doing here?"_

"_Looking for you, now get off you're heavier than you think."_

She snarls but gets off. Shikamaru stands and shakes his fur, _"you ok?"_

"_Fine"_ she snaps.

He narrows his eyes _"I know hunters spotted you."_

"_They did not."_

"_Then what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Maybe I didn't want you to find me."_

"_Lies and I heard some hunters talking; they said they spotted a sandy wolf."_

"_And how do you know it wasn't someone else?"_

"_You're the only sandy wolf here."_

She snorts and begins to walk up some stairs. Shikamaru follows her, she stops and glares at him. _"What?"_

"_Get out."_

"_Why?"_

"_I said so."_

"_No."_

She growls _"I'm not going to argue with you."_

"_Good, neither am I."_

"_Do something useful and inform Gaara of this situation."_

"_I'm not leaving you alone."_

"_Nara!"_

"_I'm not and don't call me that."_

"_I can call you whatever I want Nara."_

"_You're not getting rid of me."_

"_I think it would be best if neither my family nor your friends worry, so go tell them what's happening."_

"_We can tell them together."_

"_I'm laying low you idiot."_

"_And I'll keep you company."_

"_I don't want your dam company!"_

"_Too bad"_ he continues to walk up the stairs.

She growls but also continues up the stairs. They reach the second floor to find it mostly empty but with some random objects scattered. Temari goes to a corner and lies down, Shikamaru's curiosity got the best of him and he began to investigate the random objects. Temari rolls her eyes and places her head on her paws.

After sniffing around Shikamaru lies down near Temari. She growls at him and he places his head on the floor, between his paws. They stay like that in silence, the sun has gone down and the moon has risen. Shikamaru sighs and steals glances at Temari; she has her eyes closed with her tail curled around her. _'How convenient she's asleep.'_

He doesn't sleep and continues to stare into space. Temari opens her eyes and looks at Shikamaru. _"Hey."_

He perks up and looks at her _"yea?"_

"_Don't get excited I just want to know what the hunters said."_

"_They spotted you and said something about sending group three and four, whatever that means."_

"_Great they're getting reinforcements."_

"_Um Temari?"_

"_No longer speaking to you."_

"_Can't I say something?"_

She turns her head away ignoring him. Shikamaru whines a little with his ears flattening. He sighs and puts his head back down. They stayed in the abandoned building until early in the morning. It was around four when they cautiously leave the building. They put up their human forms and ran all the way back to the house. They hid from any car that was driving, hid from any people, and ran in the darkness.

Once they reached the house Temari rings the door bell and not a second later Gaara opens the door furious. "Where the fuck have you two been?"

Temari and Shikamaru enter the house and Gaara shuts the door. You could feel the anger radiating off of him. Everyone was up, seems as if they've been waiting the whole time.

"Answer"

"Look one hunter spotted me and I decided to lay low."

"Where the hell where you?" Gaara was glaring at Shikamaru.

"We separated for a bit, when I was going to meet up with her, hunters were walking in my direction. I overheard them say they spotted Temari and they were going to bring more hunters. After I that I tried finding her, but she's very good at hiding. So when I did find her we stayed there until we were sure the hunters wouldn't be out."

Gaara seemed to have calmed down a bit "we'll discuss this more tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep." Everyone went to their respected sleeping spots. Shikamaru dropped his human form and goes to sleep. Well he tried to but Sasuke and Neji were asking him what happened.

"_You sure no humans followed you two?"_

Shikamaru ignores Neji.

"Come on Shikamaru this isn't the time to give us the silent treatment. Stop being a baby." Shikamaru growls gets up and walks to the kitchen. Sasuke and Neji sigh _"great he's still upset."_

Neji snorts _"you think?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Do you…do you think he hates us?"_

"_...I hope not."_

**With the Girls**

Sakura and Hinata were asleep on the bed and Tenten nudges Temari. _"Hey you sure you're ok?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Neji told me what happened between you and Shikamaru."_

"_Stop talking now."_

"_All I'm saying is they were right."_

"_Tenten I swear if you don't shut up now I will not hold back."_

"_Alright sorry."_

Tenten places her head on Temari's back, but Temari shakes her off. Tenten looks at her in shock she always slept like that. It never bothered Temari before so why now? _"Hey what was that for?"_

Temari doesn't answer her and Tenten feels hurt. She lies down and tries to sleep.

**Worst ending but I couldn't think of anything better. So Temari is a bit bitchier in this chapter. I know Neji is probably a little OOC but I think it's funnier when he acts like that. Let a review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would really appreciate if you favor or follow this story, that if you could also leave a review. I do take a good amount of time to write the chapters and make sure they don't come out like crap. So I would really love you guys if I could get reviews, they do make my day and I like to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: own nada but myself**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

Morning came in a short few hours; the wolves didn't get much sleep. The incident from a couple hours ago is still fresh in their minds. Everyone groggily gets up and after having some breakfast, all sit in the living room. Gaara stands in front of everyone, "due to the incident from a few hours ago, my siblings, with the exception of Sakura, and I will not be leaving this house."

"I can understand why Temari shouldn't leave, but why do the rest of you have to stay?" Neji asks

The sand siblings look at each other before Gaara sighs "the hunters know who we are very well."

"How?" Sasuke asks

"That story is for another time. Sakura if you don't mind I need you to report to Shino and his father about what happened."

She nods "you can count on me."

"Take the four with you; they need to meet Shino and his father. Also there's more protection for all of you."

"We'll try not to take long." With that Sakura and the four newbies leave the house and start off to Shino's house. During the walk the wolves wanted to ask Sakura questions but felt it wasn't safe to do so out in public. The walk was quiet and everyone had their eyes and ears wide open. About 30 minutes later they reach a two story house and Sakura knocks on the door four times. A few seconds later a young man, early 20's, with a large coat on, dark hair, and dark sunglasses opens the door.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Shino." He steps aside and let's everyone in. The four wolves noticed the smell in the house was strange, it didn't smell of human or wolves. It smelled like dirt and a tiny hint of dead meat. The males eyed Shino suspiciously, he didn't smell like a wolf did that mean….

"Your sense of smell is correct, I am indeed human."

"What the hell are we doing at a human's house?" Sasuke glares at Sakura.

"Believe it or not some humans are decent beings and don't want our kind extinct" she's glaring right back.

"I assume Gaara has yet to tell them the story" Shino says with his hands in the coat pockets.

"You know the story is a touchy subject."

"You realize my father will tell them instead of Gaara."

"That's not his job."

"Then Gaara is delaying his."

"Shino" she sighs.

"My apologizes I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright, where is your father?"

"Down in the basement. New batch of flesh eating beetles were born today."

Sakura shivers slightly "still gives me the creeps every time I hear that."

Shino chuckles "I'll go get my father, make yourselves comfortable" with that he exits through a door.

Sakura sits on the couch and Hinata sits next to her, the males continue to stand. "I promise you these humans are on our side. Now sit down and don't make yourselves look stupid." The three males are hesitant but with the glare from Sakura they sit on the other couch. They wait a few moments before Shino and his father enter through the door. His father looks much like Shino, dark hair, large coat covering most of his body, dark glasses with a little charm hanging from one side. Only difference the wolves could tell was the father had darker skin. He was carrying a large bag before putting it down.

"Ah hello Sakura good to see you" he sits on an arm chair. Shino taking a seat in an arm chair next to his father. Shino and his father are facing Sakura and Hinata while the males are to the left of Shino's father and Hinata. Shino's father turns to look at the males "my name is Shibi Aburame" looks to Hinata "pleasure to meet you all."

"N-Nice to m-meet you t-too."

The males don't say anything just stare at Shino and Shibi. Sakura laughs a little nervously "excuse them Shibi we didn't mention we are friends with humans."

"That's alright though I'm a bit surprised you're here. Gaara is usually the one to contact us when something happens."

"That's why I'm here. Gaara and his siblings have to lay low for a while. A group of hunters caught a glimpse of Temari and now they're sending in more hunters. Shikamaru was there to overhear them talk a little."

"What exactly did you hear Shikamaru?" Shibi turns to the male wolves, waiting for one of them to speak.

Shikamaru hesitates a little but then talks, "there were certain they saw a sandy blonde wolf and they were going to send in teams 3 and 4."

"Most likely specializing in searching which means dogs and hybrids will be with them."

"H-Hybrids?" Hinata asks

"Hybrid is another word for an animal that is half dog half wolf" Shino answers.

"It would be wise to contact Sai. He will be able to judge how skilled the dogs and hybrids are."

"Who is Sai?" Sasuke asks Sakura

"He's another wolf, looks like you but has white on his chest and belly. He use to work for the hunters."

"How can you trust him then?"

"Hunters are able to wipe the memories of wolves. They give them a special collar that hunters use to track them. The wolves don't know the danger they're in or the danger they put other wolves in. Sometimes the memories of these wolves can come back, but those odds are slim. With Sai, he came to this city and unknowingly brought some hunters with him. Once the hunters were disposed of we soon learned the collar was a tracking device. With the collar destroyed, Sai was allowed to live here in the city. Luckily for us he was able to regain some of his memories from being a prisoner to the hunters" Shibi explains.

"Which means he might be able to identify some of the hunters and animals coming here."

Shibi nods "smart wolves but I expect nothing less from a cunning creature."

"Father since Gaara won't be able to come to us; perhaps we should give the information to Sakura to pass to him."

"Seems we have no other choice."

Sakura begins to worry, "something wrong?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. Have these four heard the story?"

"Not yet."

"Then I will tell the story."

"But Shibi-"

"Sakura the information we have includes the story, they will have to hear it whether Gaara likes it or not."

Sakura looks down at the floor "I understand."

Shino stands and leaves, he comes back with a folder and hands it to his father. Shibi opens the folder and takes out five pictures, placing them on the coffee table in front of him. The five pictures are of the sand siblings, there wanted posters, each with a high number. Neji narrows his eyes "what's this?"

"You don't see them in the city because my son and I, as well as other wolves are very good at taking them all down. These are wanted signs of Gaara and his siblings."

"Do all the wolves have one?" Shikamaru asks

"No just Gaara and his siblings."

"Why?"

"Gaara's pack was the first to be attacked by the hunters. Only Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are the survivors."

The wolves are silent and Shibi continues the story. "They had to leave their homeland and begin their life in hiding. They thought it would be smart to inform neighboring packs but they didn't make it in time. Naruto and Tenten join them on their quest to inform other wolves about what was happening. So they ran into the hunters quite often. At first the hunters wanted nothing more than to kill them. The sand siblings always had wanted posters because they were a nuisance to the hunters. When they reached the city, all were bloody, tried, and had many wounds from fighting hunters and other wolves. I was the one who found them and helped them get back on their feet. Now for some reason the hunters changed their minds and wanted to capture them alive."

"I know they've always had wanted posters Shibi, what's so special about the one's you're showing?" Sakura asks

He points to Temari's picture "look at her price tag and then look at the rest." Everyone looks at Temari's number, $80,000. While the others are only $50,000.

"W-Why is T-Temari's h-higher?"

"We have a theory but we need more evidence."

Shibi takes out another picture this time of a human. He is very pale, dark long hair, and creepy yellow eyes. "This man Orochimaru is responsible for getting wolves on the termination list."

"Why the hell is he doing this?" Sasuke growls

"Again we only have a theory."

"Well what's your theory Shibi?" Sakura asks

"It's an old legend that wolves hold the key to opening paradise."

"Paradise?" Neji scoffs "that's just a pup's tale."

"We believe Orochimaru is trying to open paradise. For some reason he thinks Temari might be the key" Shino says.

Shikamaru feels his stomach just dropped and his heart begins to pound heavily in his chest. The other wolves notice his discomfort which gets the attention of Shibi and Shino. "What's wrong?" Shibi asks

Trying to get the attention off his friend Neji shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. Paradise doesn't exist, wolves know that so why the hell doesn't this human understand that?"

Shino looks at Neji "Orochimaru is a man driven by power and greed. He must have heard about the legend and now wants it. He must have some sort of evidence to prove Paradise exists otherwise he wouldn't bother with it."

"How the hell does this involve Temari?" Shikamaru says through gritted teeth.

"Again we think Orochimaru feels Temari can open Paradise or at the very least give him another clue as to how to open it."

Shikamaru says nothing but continues to grit his teeth, anger radiating off of him. Sakura is surprised and confused at Shikamaru's reaction. "Are you ok Shikamaru? I mean I know this is horrible that Temari is a target. I'm just as shocked and angry as you but why are you so worked up?"

"Ignore him" Sasuke looks at Shibi "what's our next move."

"Well we must protect the sand siblings especially Temari. No doubt hunters will have to die to protect the wolves. Lucky for you we breed special beetles that eat dead meat. The bodies will need to be in the forest that way the beetles won't be out of place."

"The hunters won't find that suspicious?" Neji asks

"These beetles are in the forest naturally. They swarm out in the hundred when they sense dead meat. Then when they've had their fill they go underground. Any bug specialist will tell you that, we just happen to help the population grow."

"Can't the hunters still tell a wolf attacked?"

"These beetles eat in the hundreds, able to pick a body clean quickly. If the bites don't go to the bones, then the hunters won't be able to tell a wolf attacked. Even if they were able to find some evidence a wolf did attack, Tsunade will most likely take over from there."

"W-Who is T-Tsunade?"

"She is the woman in charge of the city. She also doesn't want to see the wolves become extinct" Shino answers. The wolves are quiet; this is a lot of information to take in. After a few minutes Sakura stands sighing, "thank you very much for your time and this information."

Shibi and Shino stand as well "I wish we had better news to give you."

Sakura smiles sadly "it's alright. You two help us with so much already."

Shibi nods "be careful on your way back. Who knows when the rest of the hunters will come."

She nods "of course and thanks again." The wolves leave and begin their walk back to the house. The walk is once again silent, all are thinking about what they just heard. Sakura sighs _'Gaara isn't going to like this at all.'_

When they reach the house Sakura knocks on the door four times. A few seconds later Gaara opens the door and lets them in. The sand siblings are all waiting on the couches. Hinata sits with the girls on one couch, while the three males sit on the floor. Gaara is standing once again when he looks at Sakura "safe trip?"

She nods "ya and Shibi had some news he wants me to tell you."

"What did he say?"

She fidgets a little "well first off he told the story to Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji."

Gaara tenses a little "all of it?"

"No the general story."

Gaara relaxes slightly "alright, now what did he say?"

Sakura inhales deeply before exhaling. "I told him what happened with Temari. He suggests talking to Sai and see if he can identify any of the new hunters and animals that are bound to come to the city. Then he showed us some recent wanted posters. The price on Temari's head is much higher than the rest of you. Shino and his father seem to think that Orochimaru is searching for Paradise. They're not entirely sure why he wants Temari, but they believe Orochimaru thinks Temari is the key or at least another clue on how to open Paradise."

The room is absolutely quiet, no one made a sound. The sand siblings were shocked, Temari was the most surprised. She was in a slight daze before shaking her head "I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say the man who is responsible for killing our kind wants me?"

Sakura nods her head and Gaara growls loudly, "that fucking bastard."

"Well there's no way in hell we're going to let that happen!" Naruto says with determination in his eyes.

"Dam straight" Kankuro agrees.

Gaara takes deep breaths to calm himself. "Sakura you will be our connection to the outside."

"Of course."

Tenten sighs "what a day."

"You're telling me" Temari grumbles.

"Tomorrow you will contact Sai and inform him of the situation as well."

"You got it Gaara."

"Man now we're stuck in this place for who knows how long" Naruto whines.

"Don't start with your whining. It's going to make these few days seem like years." Kankuro says

"Shut up."

"I don't want to hear any arguing or bickering. We really need to keep our heads down, understood?"

"Yes Gaara" the sand siblings and Hinata answer, the other three just nod their heads.

"Good. I will be keeping a look out from my room" he leaves the living room.

Tenten sighs "well this is going to be boring."

Sakura lays her head on Tenten shoulder "you got that right."

Temari is staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. _'What the hell does that man want with me? How is he so sure I can open Paradise? I'm nothing special just a plain wolf…this man must have lost his marbles long ago. Believing in a stupid thing like Paradise…..'_

"Are you alright?"

Temari jumps slightly and looks to see Shikamaru sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. She frowns "just fine." She turns to see the girls talking among themselves and the males "quietly" arguing about something.

"I was just as angry and confused as you when I heard the news."

She glares at him "you have right to."

"I care about you, of course I do."

She rolls her eyes "whatever Nara."

"I told you don't call me that."

"I can say what I want Nara."

He frowns "you act as if you're the only one hurt."

"I'm not the one hurt. I accepted what you said and moved on."

"Liar"

"You don't know what I'm feeling so how would you know?"

Shikamaru gives her a look of determination "I'm not going to let that man or any man hurt you."

"You can barely take care of yourself. Besides I don't need or want your help."

"Whether you like it or not I will protect you. It's troublesome but I don't care. I really care about you."

Temari just looks at him, and he turns away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Not wanting to be sitting with an awkward silence she turns to the girls and begins to talk with them. Shikamaru takes the hint and goes with the guys to hang out with. Both didn't realize that a certain alpha had heard the whole conversation.

**I like how this chapter turned out. There probably is some flaw in the logic I used for the bugs. I made that up as I went haha. Everyone please leave a review! Tell me what you think; I like to see your opinions and ideas. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is getting to be very discouraging. I'm not going to be one of those authors that demand a certain number of reviews before updating again, but I would really really really love it if you guys left me a review. I get so many views for this story but not many bother leaving a review. This is really sad and discouraging. I will continue to update because I can't leave something uncompleted, but seriously people it takes like 10 seconds to leave a comment or suggestion or something. My rant is now over so moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I would like to own a new video game**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

Night came and the wolves were in their respected sleeping areas. Temari was sitting in the dark room deep in thought. She couldn't sleep not when she knew this psychotic man was after her. She clenched her fists and glared at the dark ground. She sighs, a few moments later she feels Tenten place her head on her shoulder.

"You should be asleep."

"My pillow is too busy thinking about this mess."

"Go to sleep."

"Only if you will too."

"You're not going to let me sit here are you?"

Temari could feel Tenten smile "nope."

She shakes her head but lies down on her stomach. Tenten places her head on Temari's back, snuggling closer to comfort her. Temari smiles slightly "night Tenten."

"Night Temari." The night goes on with the house in silence. All is well until the early morning rolls around. It's about 3 am when Hinata begins to moves around on the bed restlessly. Sakura groans and sits up, while trying to blink away her sleepiness, she asks Hinata if she's ok. Hinata didn't seem to hear her and continues to move around. Sakura tries again "hey Hinata can you hear me?"

_~Hinata's Dream~_

_Gun shots and wolves snarling and yelping out in pain is all Hinata could hear. She stood helplessly as she watched her fellow pack members getting slaughtered by the humans. The humans came out of nowhere and started to attack. The wolves didn't have much time to fight back, they were falling dead left and right. Some humans were throwing nets and captured some wolves. A human had a gun pointed at her and all Hinata could do was stare. Before the human could pull the trigger, her father uses the last of his strength to jump in front of the man and the gun to bite the human in the neck. She hears the gun echo and sees her father lying dead on top of the human. She begins to scream, not realizing she was screaming in the present too._

Hinata continued to scream and was thrashing in the bed. Sakura began to panic, "Hinata! Hinata what's wrong? Hinata!"

Temari and Tenten wake up jumping, thinking they're under attack. Both girls turn to see Hinata screaming and Sakura trying to wake her up. Temari and Tenten rush to Hinata, and Temari begins to shake her, "Hinata wake up!"

Hinata wakes up in a panic, in her wolf form, and comes face to face with the three girls staring at her worried. Hinata wasn't able to process that these humans were just a disguise and they were in fact her friends. Her mind was still in a frenzy, all she saw were humans and she flipped. She screamed once more before pushing Temari and running out the door. Temari lands on her butt and Tenten yells out "Hinata!"

After hearing the entire ruckus Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara step out of their rooms. Hinata sees them and also doesn't recognize them, panicking more she bolts past them. Neji and Sasuke were at the end of the hall, about to go see what was happening when Hinata runs past them. She couldn't recognize anybody and made a dash for the door. She was in flight mode and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out. Before she could reach the door Shikamaru, in wolf form, tackles Hinata.

"_Hinata!"_

She looks up with terror in her eyes. She's able to focus at the wolf in front of her, she sees its Shikamaru. She whines and whimpers, curling to his side. Neji drops the human form and walks over cautiously. He lies down next to her and nuzzles her. Hinata turns and sees her cousin "N-Neji." She whines more and moves over to curl at his side. Shikamaru remained by her side. Sasuke walks over in his wolf form and completes the protective circle around Hinata.

"The hell-!" Naruto's outburst was cut off by Gaara. He shakes his head "not now" he motions for everyone to go back to their rooms. Everyone goes back, confused at what just happened. Everyone seemed to have a hard time going back to sleep; they hoped no humans would come over to ask what all the noise was about. Thankfully no humans came over; the house was once again in silence. A few hours later the sand siblings wake up feeling tired. When they enter the living room they can tell the three males didn't get much sleep either.

All four were in their human form; Hinata was lying between Neji and Shikamaru with her head on Neji's lap. Shikamaru seemed to be asleep and Neji was staring at the floor while rubbing Hinata's upper arm. Hinata was running her hand through Sasuke's hair absentmindedly. He was sitting in front of her, leaning against the couch, and also seemed to be asleep. Gaara clears his throat getting the male's attention. Gaara walks into the kitchen and motions for the rest to follow him. Neji and Sasuke get up to follow Gaara, Hinata sits up panic swelling in her chest. Before she has a chance to whine, Shikamaru pulls her to his chest. Hinata calms down and burrows her head in his chest whimpering a little. He places his chin on top her head and pulls her closer.

This didn't go unnoticed between the other wolves. Temari looks away feeling jealous and Tenten gives her a sad look. The others walk into the kitchen; Gaara speaks once everyone is in. "Is Hinata alright?"

"For now yes" Neji answers.

"What the hell happened?" Kankuro asks

Sasuke sighs "she had a nightmare from when our pack was attacked. She had them almost constantly after the attack, but slowly died down. She hasn't had them for a while. We figured those memories came back after what's happened the past two days."

"It would be best for her to stay here for a few days, with one of us with her at all times."

Gaara nods "though for today I think it would be wise for all three of you to stay. She might have another panic attack if only one of you stay with her."*

Neji and Sasuke nod their heads silently thanking him for understanding. Gaara looks troubled and Temari places her hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter Gaara?"

"This means Sakura will have to make the trip to see Sai on her own. I'm not very fond of that idea."

"Don't worry about me Gaara. I stayed up a little last night thinking, I came up with a plan in case something like this would happen."

"What would that be?"

"I'll be safe if I'm with Shizune."

"Who's Shizune?" Sasuke asks

"She was my owner before I found out what I really was." Gaara seems hesitant but nevertheless agrees. Sakura smiles "seriously don't worry about me! I'll try not to take long."

Gaara pats her head "I'll take your word for it."

"Right well I'll off now" with one last smile Sakura leaves the house. Everyone is still standing in the kitchen and the silence is awkward. Naruto coughs "so um what's for breakfast?"

Everyone chuckles at his attempt for an ice breaker. Gaara takes out some frozen meat before passing it out to everyone. Gaara informs his siblings it would be best to return to their rooms, so Hinata has more time to calm down. They agree and return to their rooms. Neji and Sasuke return to the living room with some meat for Shikamaru and Hinata. The males drop their human form hoping that will help Hinata cope better.

She breaths an air of relief and drops her human form too. Neji places a chunk of meat on the floor, Hinata jumps off the couch to eat. Shikamaru does the same when Sasuke places some meat on the floor too. When all four have eaten Neji licks Hinata's muzzle _"are you better?"_

"_A l-little."_ She curls by his side and Neji grooms her. Shikamaru is lying down staring at the hallway. He saw the look Temari had, he could openly show affection to Hinata but he couldn't do that to her. He keeps a bored look on the outside but on the inside he's hurting. He hides his emotions well; this isn't about him it's about Hinata. It seemed Hinata could tell what was bothering him.

"_S-Shikamaru"_

He turns to look at her _"what is it Hinata?"_

"_I-I don't m-mean to c-cause you o-or Temari any p-problems."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I-I mean I k-know what i-it must of l-looked like, y-you comforting m-me."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Hinata this has nothing to do with her or me. You shouldn't be worrying about anything ok?"_

She flattens her ears and curls closer to Neji. Shikamaru also flattens his ears and places his head on the floor. Neji and Sasuke share a glance and look sadly at Hinata and Shikamaru. What was happening to their little family?

**Girl's room**

Temari was looking out the window seeing as there was nothing better to do. She is sitting on the bed just staring at the house next door and part of the street. Tenten was sitting on the floor looking up at Temari.

"Hey Temari?"

"What?" she continues to stare out the window

"Look I know you liked Shikamaru but-"

"We made up last night, don't give me a reason to snap at you" Temari says coldly.

Tenten looks at the floor sadly "sorry."

"I'm over it ok so don't bring it up anymore."

"Ok" Tenten looked back up at Temari and sees her glaring out the window. Tenten knew Temari and Shikamaru couldn't be together, buy why did it feel separating the two did more harm than good?

**With Sakura**

Sakura finally made it to the house where she use to live in. She spends a few moments looking at the old place and good memories come back to her. She smiles softly then walks to the door and rings the bell. A few seconds later a woman in her late 20's with dark hair opens the door.

"Hi Shizune."

"S-Sakura!" Shizune hugs the girl tightly and Sakura laughs a little. When Shizune lets go she's smiling "you look great."

"Thanks"

"Well I know you wouldn't visit unless it was urgent. What happen?"

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Downtown and then from there we need to walk."

"Like old times?"

Sakura smiles and Shizune nods her head. "I understand. Come in so you can change and I'll fetch your collar and leash."

Sakura enters the house while Shizune goes and retrieves the items. Sakura doesn't waste any time and she drops her human form. When Shizune returns she smiles sadly "I remember when you would wait by the door whenever it was time for your walk."

Sakura barks and Shizune puts on her black collar with gold designs on. She then clips on the leash and both head out. They get in Shizune's car and start driving downtown. After 20 minutes of driving they arrive. Shizune parks the car and lets Sakura out. Since Shizune didn't know where they were going she let Sakura lead. Majority of the people knew the famous duo. As they walked hardly anyone paid attention to them. Sakura led Shizune into some not so friendly parts of downtown. Shizune wasn't scared though; she knew Sakura would protect her. They reach a rundown apartment building.

Sakura takes Shizune to the back of the building. They reach a door and Sakura scratches at the door five times. They wait for a little bit until the door opens and Sakura takes Shizune in. Shizune shuts the door and is in a room with Sakura her former half dog half wolf pet and a wolf. Shizune finds a box and sits on it "don't worry about me I'll just wait here."

Sakura wags her tail and then turns her attention to the wolf. _"Hey Sai."_

"_Sakura"_

"_We need your help."_

Sai sits and Sakura does the same _"with what?"_

"_A few hunters caught a glimpse of Temari and now they're sending in reinforcements."_

"_Do you happen to know what teams?"_

"_3 and 4."_

"_If I remember correctly team 3 consists of searching and team 4 takes out the wolves."_

"_There not both searching?"_

"_Afraid not and there good, not the best, but still good."_

Sakura sighs _"this is just great."_

"_Seems they're going to try and take out as many wolves as they can while looking for the sand siblings."_

"_We need you on the lookout and tell the others you see to keep their guards up."_

"_Will do pinky."_

"_Thanks a bunch Sai!"_

"_It's the least I can do."_

She stands _"we'll leave this to you then. If anything happens come to the house to report."_

Sai stands _"very well."_

"_Be careful Sai."_

"_Likewise"_ She turns to look at Shizune and barks. Shizune stands as Sakura walks over to her. Shizune grabs the leash and both leave.

**Back at the House**

Tenten was napping and Temari was getting bored and slightly hungry. She decides to see if she can snack on something. She walks out the room and heads to the kitchen. She passes the living without making eye contact; she didn't want Hinata to freak out. Temari looks around the kitchen sniffing. She sighs she couldn't eat more meat, Gaara would have a fit. Plus they're going to need to conserve since they won't be going out anytime soon. She turns around to leave and jumps when she sees Hinata in her wolf form.

Temari drops her human form, Hinata probably wanted to tell her something. Hinata looks at the floor embarrassed. _"You ok Hinata?"_

"_Y-Yes"_

"_Something wrong? Should I get the others?"_

"_N-No I w-want to t-tell you s-something."_

"_Um ok what is it?"_

"_I-I didn't m-mean for y-you to get u-upset earlier."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_N-No matter h-how much y-you deny i-it, I k-know you still c-care about S-Shikamaru."_

"_Hinata you shouldn't worry about that. It's over and done with, there's nothing else."_

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for."_ Temari starts to walk pass her when Hinata asks her something.

"_Um w-would you mind s-staying with m-me? I w-want the o-others to g-get some s-sleep."_

"_Me? Why?"_

"_I d-don't want t-to be a-alone. Please?" _Hinata lowers her head and whines a little. Temari looks away _"fine but stop doing that."_

"_T-Thank you."_

Hinata walks back to the living room. Somehow Temari felt as though Hinata planned this, she snorts. What were the odds of that happening? This could have easily been Tenten. She walks to the living room and stops. Hinata is lying near Neji and there is an open space between Hinata and Shikamaru. Temari's eye begins to twitch, so she did plan this. Hinata looks at the empty space, and it took all of Temari's energy not to glare at Hinata. She slowly walks over and lies down in between Hinata and Shikamaru.

Hinata smiles slightly and puts her head down. She curls to Temari's side and Temari licks her. She sighs _'sneaky little thing. Had this planned out.'_

She looks to see Neji and Sasuke snoozing away. Poor guys must be tired staying up all night with Hinata. She hesitantly turns to look at Shikamaru only to find him staring right back at her. She glares and looks away. Shikamaru nudges her and Temari turns and glares.

"_Stop it."_

"_Make me Nara."_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_You can't tell me what to do."_

"_Temari please just stop."_

"_Then stop talking to me"_ she looks away.

"_I saw that look you had earlier, I'm sorry."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"_Then look at me."_

"_I thought I made myself clear that I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Well I do."_

"_Too bad."_

They continue to lie there saying nothing. 15 minutes later there's a knock at the door. Temari and Shikamaru tense until three more knocks are heard and Temari puts up her human form. She opens the door and sees Sakura. She enters the house and Temari quickly shuts the door.

"Where's Gaara?"

"His room."

Sakura nods her head and goes to report to Gaara. Hinata lifts her head and whines. Temari sighs and resumes her spot next to Hinata in her wolf form. Temari places her head on top of her paws.

"_You have pretty eyes."_

"_S-Shut up"_ Temari says blushing.

"_Complements your fur very well."_

She blushes more and turns to yell at him, "_will you-"_Shikamaru is licking her muzzle and Temari just stares.

"_If you didn't care then you wouldn't have let me do that."_ Temari begins to growl but before she could snap at him Shikamaru says while wagging his tail, _"I'm glad."_

He begins to lick under her chin, a sign of apology. Temari is confused _"why are doing this?"_

"_I still care about you and I'm sorry that I hurt you."_ They stare in each other's eyes and a whine escapes Temari's mouth. Shikamaru nuzzles her and moves closer to her. Temari returns the gesture. Sakura just left Gaara's room and was going to tell Temari something. She takes a step out the hall, turns her head, and sees what Temari and Shikamaru are doing. She covers her mouth and quickly steps back into the hall. It takes Sakura a few moments to put together what she saw.

'_Temari and Shikamaru showing affection?!" _Sakura shakes her head _'I saw nothing!' _She quickly makes her way to the girl's room, not wanting to interrupt the moment between Temari and Shikamaru.

After making up Temari tells Shikamaru it's best they not be too close, in case someone were to walk into the living room. Shikamaru agrees but places the tip of his tail on top of hers. Temari smiles slightly and closes her eyes trying to get some sleep. Shikamaru puts up a bored face but on the inside he's jumping around in joy. Hinata smiles to herself _'I-I'm glad that w-worked.' _Neji and Sasuke were oblivious to the whole thing. They were deep in slumber.

***this idea was from CyndraDragon, I just tweaked it a little. I knew I could put your idea here, so thanks very much! I probably won't be updating soon because I need to study for finals next week. Then the week after that are finals. My first semester of college is coming to an end. Man time flew by! So please leave a review and tell me what you think or if you have an idea you want to throw at me ^-^ thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for our wolf friends. It's been awhile but I was updating my other two stories. Plus I passed my finals and now a new semester of college is in progress. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and wished me luck on my tests ^-^ so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to this college student**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

Monday morning arrives and everyone is well rested. After eating breakfast all the wolves were in the living room staring at each other. They wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Hinata still kept close to her three boys while the sand siblings were sprawled out.

Tenten was lying on her stomach on the ground, Naruto lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, Kankuro and Temari sitting on one couch, and Sakura sitting on the floor leaning her back against the couch. Hinata was sitting between Neji and Sasuke on the other couch while Shikamaru sat on the floor, stealing glances at Temari whenever he could. Gaara was keeping watch from his room, since he had the best view.

Naruto sighs loudly causing everyone else to groan. Tenten punches his leg "stop sighing before I make you."

Naruto sighs again just to push her buttons. Tenten was fed up and jumps on top of him. They wrestled while everyone else watched. Everyone was incredibly bored; Sakura being the only one able to leave decided to stay. She didn't want to be the only one walking around knowing her friends were stuck in the house. She kept thinking back to yesterday, seeing Shikamaru and Temari showing affection as if they were mates.

Sakura shakes her head _'not my concern at the moment. We need to keep Gaara and his siblings safe. I can worry about those two after this mess blows over.'_

With a thud Tenten manages to pin Naruto down "know Naruto dear, shut the hell up."

"Alright dam just get off."

Tenten returns to her previous position and Naruto sits up. "Well someone do or say something."

"Something"

Naruto glares at Sasuke while the others chuckle. Another hour of just staring everyone falls asleep from boredom. Tenten and Sakura were curled up together, Kankuro ended up on the floor sleeping on his stomach, and Naruto sleeping on his back. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke managed to get comfortable on the couch while Shikamaru stayed awake. Once he made sure everyone was asleep he goes and nudges Temari. She cracks an eye open and sees Shikamaru smiling.

She smiles slightly and opens her eyes. Since they couldn't talk Shikamaru was content with licking her, or in their human disguise kissing on the cheek. After a few moments of doing this Shikamaru returns to his spot with a small smile on his face. Temari closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. After eating dinner the wolves went back to just staring at each other. Everyone was bored out of their minds until a knock is heard. No one moves, Hinata moves closer to Neji. Gaara stands, walks to the door when another three knocks are heard he opens the door.

"Sai"

He enters the house and spots everyone staring at him. He smiles "hello."

Sai continues to stand and Gaara asks "something the matter."

Sai frowns "I think so."

"What is it?"

"When Sakura came to me and said teams three and four were coming I knew who they were."

Gaara raises an eyebrow "and?"

"Others and myself have spotted the so called reinforcements and something was off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one only three hunters and two dogs were seen."

"Sai cut to the chase."

"Team four alone had about five specialized hunters and team three had another four with three hybrids."

"Maybe they had to cut back on man power and these are the better hunters."

Sai looks at Gaara and shakes his head "I don't think that's it. Everyone is uneasy, something is going to happen."

"We are in no position to leave."

"I understand that but everyone is getting antsy. I don't like this feeling Gaara."

Everyone could tell Sai was deeply troubled by this but what could they do? Gaara sighs "perhaps informing Shibi would be wise."

"Maybe but I thought you should know first."

"Thank you for keeping us informed. Stay on your toes."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Sai stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. The sand siblings and the newbies quickly became uneasy.

"I don't like this at all."

Temari pats Tenten on the head "we just have to keep our guard up."

Gaara nods "to be on the safe side we will take shifts at night. Everyone will be in a room, this area is too exposed."

When night came all the girls were in one room and all the boys in another. Gaara would remain in his room since it had the best view to spot anyone coming, he took first watch. Neji was a little hesitant to leave Hinata but once he saw how close she stayed with Temari he relaxed a little. The girls were all lying on the floor, Hinata curled up next to Temari, and Tenten had to place her head on Sakura's back.

It was silent all throughout the night. Whenever it was time for someone to take watch, they moved in complete silence. No one got a good night sleep.

In a city built like a fortress miles away a man is sitting at his large desk when someone knocks on his door. "Enter"

The man bows "Lord Orochimaru."

"Have the teams reached the city?"

"Yes and as you suspected the dogs sense the presence of wolves there."

"Tsunade?"

"Putting up a fight to get the hunters out."

Orochimaru smiles "so there must be quite a few there."

"She claims that too many hunters will cause a panic in the city, which is why she wants them out."

Orochimaru chuckles "doesn't matter what she thinks or says. We have the law and government on our side. Soon we will wipe out every last wolf."

The man bows again "of course my lord."

"Kabuto"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time you paid a visit to our dear wolf friends."

Kabuto smiles "yes my lord."

**Next Day**

The wolves were up early and just finished eating breakfast. Afterwards Gaara sent everyone to their respected rooms, except Shikamaru, he would take first watch. Gaara decided it would be best to keep watch throughout the day; he was getting a bad feeling. As the others entered the rooms, Shikamaru was going in Gaara's room when Gaara stops him.

"Something wrong?"

"It stops now."

"Huh?"

"Whatever is happening between you and Temari stops now."

"How-"

"That doesn't matter. You and Temari are not going to be seeing each other at all. Do you understand." It wasn't a question more of a demand, Shikamaru might have been intimidated but he wasn't going to back down.

"No"

Gaara growls "what?"

"I'm not going to stop seeing Temari."

"I'm not asking you Nara I'm telling you you're not going to be with my sister."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going to leave her."

Gaara grabs him by the collar and glares hard "I'm not playing games Nara."

"Neither am I."

Gaara shoves him roughly "even if hunters weren't after us you still wouldn't be good enough for my sister."

"Temari seems to think different."

"Go anywhere near her and I will kill you" with one final glare Gaara goes and joins the other males. Shikamaru breaths an air of relief "what a drag." He enters Gaara's room to take first watch.

Late afternoon comes and the wolves eat their dinner. They were running low on meat, but they couldn't go buy more. Fearing the hunters might discover them, but they can't just sit around and go hungry.

Currently everyone was in the girl's room. The females were on the bed while the males were sitting on the floor. Gaara was standing in front of everyone.

"We have enough food for maybe another two days or three if we're lucky."

"What are we going to do?" Tenten asks

"I'm going to send Sakura and Nara to go some more."

"You sure that's safe bro?" Kankuro asks

"Yes I want you to go to the store that's always packed with humans no matter what time or day."

"Don't we normally go to the parts of the city where it's more dangerous?" Sakura asks

"They might be expecting that so we'll go to the one where more humans go. We normally would never go there because there are so many humans, but in this case it could be a safer bet."

"If you're sure Gaara" Sakura stands up. "Well let's go Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nods and both leave. While walking to the store Shikamaru was thinking _'he did this on purpose. Wants to show me that he can do what he wants with me. He can separate us now but I won't give up no matter how troublesome it is.'_

Sakura and Shikamaru were calm on the outside but they were on guard. They kept their eyes and ears open. When they got to the store Shikamaru began to feel uneasy, there were so many humans coming in and out of this giant building. Sakura pats his arms and smiles "don't worry just stick close."

They enter the store and walk to the meat section. They didn't grab much just enough for the food supply to last an extra day or two. While waiting in line Shikamaru couldn't help but feel anxious, there were too many smells and noises. He didn't feel comfortable at all and Sakura could tell.

"Don't worry Shikamaru ten more minutes and we're gone."

"I just wish we could hurry."

"So do I."

After what seemed like an hour Sakura and Shikamaru leave the store. They're half way to the house when Sakura stops.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura sniffs the air "I thought I smelled something."

"Hunters?"

"I don't think so."

Shikamaru scans the area "come on let's go."

They quickly make their way back to the house and made sure they weren't followed. When they got back Gaara answered the door.

"How was the trip?"

"Uncomfortable"

Shikamaru mumbles a 'sorry' and Sakura just smiles at him "it's alright."

"Any trouble?"

"I thought I smelled something but other than that no."

Gaara nods "good. Return to the room, Naruto has watch."

Shikamaru goes to the room while Sakura puts away the meat first before joining the girls.

**Night**

An entrance to the city from the mountains is rarely used anymore. This is how Kabuto entered and within 30 minutes of being on the outskirts of the city he shot and killed two wolves. At the moment Kabuto was watching as two of the hunters were loading up the dead wolves to be disposed of.

He turns to the head hunter of team four, "I have been here a shorter amount of time than the rest of you yet I have killed two wolves already."

"They are very good at hiding."

"Your job is to locate and eliminate the wolves no matter what."

"They walk with civilians."

"That doesn't matter. They hear gunshots and they scatter."

The hunter doesn't say anything and Kabuto watches as the other two hunters drive away with the dead bodies. "The dogs?"

"Searching the city as we speak."

"Good and team ten should be arriving shortly."

"Team ten sir?"

Kabuto smirks "we know the sand wolves are here, and Lord Orochimaru thinks we should announce our presence with a bang."

"What about the people sir?"

"If they live they live and if they don't that's not our problem."

"Right"

"As soon as team ten pulls up I want you to call in the rest of the hunters and dogs. We need the wolves dead and not our men."

"Yes sir."

Kabuto looks up at the moon and smiles "When the sun starts to come up, the wolves in this city will get nice morning present."

**My goodness that wasn't how I wanted it to end but I couldn't come up with anything better.. lol so I know it's been awhile but I would really appreciate some feedback! Any thoughts on what should happen next let me know, this story has given me a bad case of writers block :p Reviews are my drugs and they make me happy :) so please give me my dose for the day ^-^ thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have come back! Man it's been awhile since I last updated this story. Fear not I have not forgotten this story. Just making this up as I go so the story is probably nowhere near finished haha. But I would like to stress one thing; reviews are my reason to update. I get a lot of reviews I want to update faster :) I get a few and I'm a little sad but I still update knowing there are people who like my story ^_^ so enough of me talking on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: nope still own much**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

Neji was on watch, the night quickly became early morning, making the day Wednesday. Neji wasn't good at telling time the way humans do. But after a quick lesson from Gaara, Neji guessed it was around 5 a.m. The sun was just barely making its presence known. Neji looked up at the few stars scattered in the sky. The stars were so much brighter in the forest than here in the city. Neji has a feeling in his gut that he can't shake. His gaze returns to the street, something is going to happen, something big.

Back to the mountain entrance, Kabuto was looking at the city with a smile. Team ten had just arrived and they were getting ready, as were the other hunters. Kabuto turns around to look at his men. The captain of team ten walks over.

"Sir"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sir"

Kabuto smiles and turns to look at the city once more "good. Proceed."

"Yes sir."

Team ten gets into two cars and drive to the city. One of the members stays back and is watching from a computer screen. Kabuto stands next to that member and looks at the screen. He sees a green dot which represents the rest of team ten on the move. Slowly red dots appear on the screen.

"Make sure they don't miss a single spot."

"Yes sir"

Back at the house Neji was walking out of Gaara's room. He completed his shift and Sasuke was about to walk in. Before going in Neji tells Sasuke to keep his eyes open for anything. Sasuke just nods and walks in the room. Not knowing that short interaction cost them to miss a car drive down the street and toss something out the window. By the time Sasuke had taken his spot near the window the car had already turned the corner and continued its way to the rest of the city.

Once team ten had completed its first part of the mission the captain calls Kabuto. "Sir we have completed the first phase."

"Excellent good work captain. As soon as it's six you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"Don't disappoint" Kabuto ends the call.

The captain gives his team one final talk before it's time to start the second part of the mission. "Remember men once everything goes up we take out all the wolves. Shoot at them no matter if civilians are in the way. The only ones that cannot be killed are the sand wolves. Shoot to handicap not kill. Lord Orochimaru wants them alive. Every other wolf I want dead."

In a few short minutes it's six, the sun has risen half way. The captain doesn't hesitate to push a button on his control. Back at the entrance Kabuto looks up toward the city as the second part of the mission begins.

Sasuke was on high alert. He hears a noise in the distance but before he could say a word an explosion goes off. He is thrown back and hits the wall hard. Soon all hell breaks loose as more explosions and the screams of humans are heard. Sasuke is a bit dazed but soon shakes off the dizziness and makes his way out the room. By then everyone had emerged from their rooms and look at Gaara.

"It's an attack. We have to leave now."

"Where the hell do we go?!" Naruto yells

"That doesn't matter. Run!"

Everyone seemed to snap back to their senses and ran out the house. The scene was chaotic; humans were running out of their homes as more explosions were going off. No one stopped to look at any of it as they followed Gaara running through the streets. Still trying to blend in they stayed in their human forms. Of course that plan didn't last very long.

Shots were heard as more humans screamed at the top of their lungs. Large group of hunters stormed into the city and opened fire. Through all the noise Gaara yells out "get out of the city no matter what!"

No one had time to see a grenade being thrown in their direction. The explosion sent the wolves flying in all directions, separating them. When they recovered from the blast the wolves didn't hesitate to get back up and continue to run.

**Sakura**

When Sakura recovered from the blast she continued to run until a person flashes through her mind. She runs in another direction, Sasuke being the one who landed near her ran after her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"I have to save Shizune!"

"We don't have time for that. We need to leave!"

"I won't leave her behind!"

Sasuke didn't know why he didn't just go back the way he was running. Instead he kept running with Sakura to save the life of a human who might already be dead.

**Tenten**

Tenten ended getting blasted the furthest from the group. So she ended up running on her own. She did the best to avoid colliding into humans and other wolves running for their lives. She knew a hunter had spotted her; he killed an innocent man trying to shoot her. What she didn't expect was for a hybrid to come from the side and knock her to the ground.

Being attacked Tenten dropped the human disguise and fought the hybrid in her natural form. Distracted by fighting the hybrid Tenten didn't see a hunter taking aim. It wasn't until Tenten had the hybrid pinned did she feel a sharp pain on her upper left leg. She jumped over the hybrid and continued to run. She tried to ignore the pain and ran as fast as she could.

She heard a snarling coming from behind and could only guess that anther dog was after her. The wound wasn't helping; if she didn't get hit she could easily outrun the dog. She had two options: keep running or turn around and fight. If she chose the second option there was a greater chance a hunter or more dogs would find her. If she kept running she could bring the enemy to her family.

Without another thought she makes a sharp turn, turns around, and lunges at the dog.

**Temari**

When she recovered from the blast Temari saw that Hinata was a few feet from her. She quickly gets up and pulls Hinata to her feet.

"Come on we have to go!"

Temari grabs Hinata's hand and begins to run. Temari does a quick scan but she can't see any of the others. She keeps running and makes sure her grip on Hinata is tight. Another blast catches them by surprise but Temari manages to keep them on their feet.

Temari skids to a stop when a truck stops in front of them. More hunters exit the trunk and point their weapons at them. Hinata begins to shake and Temari glares at the hunters.

"Sand wolf come with us and we'll spare the other wolf."

"Hinata I want you to run. I'll distract them."

"W-W-What?"

"Neji would murder me if something happened to you."

"B-B-But they're after you."

"More reason for them to follow me."

Before Hinata could protest Temari runs forward. Dropping her human form she jumps and snaps one of the hunters neck. The others are caught off guard by the sudden attack. When the body lands on the ground Temari takes off running. The hunters are quick to follow while firing their weapons, trying to disable her. They forgot about Hinata. She shakes her head and continues to run.

Temari kept running through the crowd of humans. She didn't bother putting her human disguise back up. Hunters were on her tail and shooting into the crowd trying to stop her. These hunters were more ruthless, they didn't care they were killing innocent people. Temari had to lose them fast but with all the humans running everywhere this was proving to be extremely difficult. All that mattered was that Hinata was able to get away. A bullet manages to clip her shoulder. She hisses at the pain but doesn't stop running.

By the afternoon the chaos the hunters caused was still raging. Buildings and homes had gaping holes in them. There was a lot of destruction the hunters caused the city. The civilians were fighting back with their own guns. Shino and his father Shibi were some of the civilians who started to fight back first. A few brave wolves decided to fight the hunters. Many wolves were killed in all the chaos. A few managed to escape into the woods and a few are still stuck in the city trying to escape.

Temari managed to lose the hunters when a group of wolves attacked the hunters. She didn't get to breath just yet as two dogs seemed to come from nowhere and attacked her. She didn't have a problem taking them down, but one of the dogs managed to get a deep bite on her upper right leg. Running would be painful but she had to suck it up. She runs out of her hiding place and is met with civilians and hunters shooting at each other.

One hunter threw a grenade at the civilians, leaving the others to deal with Temari. She didn't waste any time and ran. She heard shots being fired in her direction and one clipped her where she had gotten bitten. She yelps and falls to the ground. One hunter runs in her direction, not being able to stand due to the pain Temari snarls.

The hunter raises the butt of his gun intending to knock her out when a wolf bites down on his arm. Temari is shocked to see Shikamaru wrestle the hunter to the ground. Once the hunter is down Shikamaru snaps his neck. Shikamaru makes his way over to Temari _"can you stand?"_

Temari stands but she puts weight on her right leg she hisses. Shikamaru looks worried but nudges her gently _"come on we have to get moving."_

Temari could only nod but three hunters quickly stand in front of them, weapons aimed. Shikamaru jumps in front of Temari and snarls. Before the hunters could shoot a loud honking was heard. The hunters turn and see a jeep driving straight at them. They begin to shoot at the jeep but soon dive out the way when it didn't slow down. The tires make a screeching sound when the driver slams on the brakes.

The side door opens and Shino is seen. "Hurry get it!"

Shikamaru and Temari are quick to enter the jeep. The hunters continue to shoot at the jeep but the driver hits the gas pedal. Shikamaru looks to see Shibi driving, Shino jumps into the passenger seat. While driving Shino pulls the window down and shoots at some hunters on the street. Shikamaru turns his attention to Temari _"are you ok."_

"_Just fine."_

Shikamaru licks her muzzle _"I'm glad you're ok."_

Temari manages a small smile _"I see you're not lazy enough to get yourself killed."_

"_Had to make sure you were ok."_

Shibi slows down as they near the entrance to the city. He turns to his son "Shino I want you to make sure they make it to the woods."

"Father-"

"I will be the distraction. When you see an opening, take it and run."

"Y-Yes father."

Temari growls at Shibi. "Temari I promised to protect you and your siblings, I will keep that promise."

She whines and Shibi smiles at her through the mirror. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure you find the others. Shikamaru take care of her."

Shino, Shikamaru, and Temari exit the jeep. Shibi hits the gas pedal and continues to the entrance. Just as he guessed there were about two trucks with hunters and dogs around. The hunters see the jeep driving towards them and begin to shoot. Shibi makes a sharp turn and the side of the jeep slams into one of the trucks. Stepping out of the jeep and using it as cover, Shibi takes out his pistol and begins to shoot at the hunters.

Shino and the two wolves take that moment to run into the woods. Shino soon stops and the wolves turn back to stare at him. "Keep going I'm going back to my father."

Temari and Shikamaru give him a look that says "don't you die on us."

"Get going" Shino turns back around to go help his dad.

Shikamaru and Temari begin to run further into the woods. They didn't stop until they were deep into the woods. They were surrounded by nothing but trees and grass. They stopped running but were walking at a brisk pace.

"_We should rest."_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Your wounds-"_

"_Are fine, we have to keep moving."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_There's a river in these woods and Gaara told us if something like this were ever to happen to go there."_

"_Why there?"_

"_Mask our scent for one thing. Plus we haven't explored the entire woods. We could follow the river and see where it takes us."_

Shikamaru didn't ask any more questions. They continued to walk until about thirty minutes they make it to the river. The first thing they do is walk up and drink from the river. Running away from hunters really gets a wolf thirsty. Then they roll around in the dirt to mask their scents, Temari was careful not to get her wounds dirty. She lies down to rest her leg. Shikamaru licks her leg wound then her shoulder before lying next to her.

"_I hope the others are ok."_

"_I'm sure they're on their way"_ he nuzzles her to try and reassure her.

She licks his muzzle _"we just happen to get a lift here. I bet Naruto will come barreling through soon."_

He smiles a little _"I wouldn't be surprised."_ He begins to groom her to help get her mind off of the others. Temari closes her eyes and tries to get her nerves to calm down.

They wait and continue to wait for the others. The sun is high in the sky; it's about four in the afternoon. So far no one has shown up, Temari was getting restless and Shikamaru did the best he could to try and calm her. Cold air is blown in their faces and Temari flicks her tail.

"_Just what we need, winter is around the corner."_

Shikamaru nuzzles and snuggles closer to her. _"If you're cold just say so troublesome she wolf."_

Temari blushes slightly _"I wasn't cold."_

Shikamaru licks her ear _"of course not."_

Temari nips his ear _"you're lucky I like you."_

Shikamaru smiles and they continue to wait for the others to show up. The wind blows and both wolves perk up. The wind carried familiar scents. Soon Hinata and Sai come out from the trees.

Hinata sees them and quickly runs toward them. She greets Shikamaru first with a wagging tail and licking his muzzle. Then does the same to Temari. Sai slowly walks up to them. He smiles _"well glad to see friendly faces." _

"_Meaning?"_ Temari asks

"_Let's just say some wolves are not happy with us."_

"_Why?"_ Temari asks with narrowed eyes. Hinata whines a little and moves closer to Temari. Temari looks at Hinata and licks her.

Sai sighs _"somehow they think it's our fault. As if we could have prevented this invasion from happening."_

"_Like we know what hunters in other parts of the world are thinking" _Temari snorts.

Sai lies down _"seems we have more to worry about now."_

Shikamaru notices red on Sai's fur _"you're hurt."_

"_Lucky this is the only injury I got. Beside Temari's injured as well."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_As am I."_

Nothing else was said but Hinata and Sai did roll around in the dirt too. They continued to play the waiting game. Hinata was curled up next to Temari; Shikamaru lied on the other side of Temari, and Sai lying in front of them. Soon Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto emerge from the trees. When Temari spotted her brothers she jumps up and runs to them. She jumps on them and they roll around. Shikamaru smiles at the scene. They join the others. Temari walks back to her spot between Shikamaru and Hinata. Gaara growls _"Temari move."_

"_Why?" _

Shikamaru places his head on top her back, staring at Gaara. Gaara bares his fangs _"don't tempt me Nara."_

"_I told you I wasn't going to leave her alone."_

Gaara lunges at him knocking Temari out of the way.

"_What are you doing!?"_

Gaara ignores her and continues to fight with Shikamaru. The other males were hesitant but then decided it would be best to interfere. Which proved to be difficult since Gaara and Shikamaru didn't leave any opening. Naruto and Kankuro decide to just jump in. Snarls and yelps of pain were heard until Kankuro had Gaara pinned and Naruto stood in front of Shikamaru blocking him.

"_I told you to stay away from her"_ Gaara snaps.

"_And I told you no."_

Temari walks up to her brother _"you can't tell him that. If it weren't for him I'm sure those hunters would have gotten me."_

Gaara stares at his sister before snapping at Kankuro _"get off."_ Kankuro backs off and Gaara shakes his fur. He glares once more at Shikamaru before looking away. Temari sighs and licks her brother on the muzzle.

"_You're injured. Lie down."_

Not in the mood to argue Temari complies with her brother's demand. When she does Gaara is quick to lie next to her and glares at Shikamaru. Challenging him to come near his sister. Before Shikamaru moves Naruto stops him.

"_Give him time to cool off. He was worried sick about her."_

Shikamaru sighs and nods. He walks back to his original spot and lies down next to Hinata_. "A-Are you alright Shikamaru?"_

"_I'm fine don't worry."_ She nods and puts her head on top her paws. Shikamaru looks at the sand siblings. Temari is the base while the males are practically lying on top of her and each other.

Temari catches Shikamaru looking at her and mouths 'sorry.' He shakes his head telling her it was ok. Sai is sitting and sniffing the air. He was trying to have something to do to help keep his mind distracted. The sand siblings were in a dog pile, scared of the thought of losing each other. Hinata was lying next to Shikamaru and small whimpers escaped her mouth. Shikamaru licks her and places his head on her back knowing she was terrified.

They were still four wolves short, well six if you include Kiba and Akamaru. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura were still missing. Everyone was worried but there was nothing they could do but wait. Shikamaru looks at the clouds in the sky, wishing he could be one and have to worry about none of this. The wolves never felt more useless than right now. Their friends could be in trouble but they couldn't do anything to help. All they can do is wait and have faith that they will come and find them.

**And done! Pretty long chapter since I made you guys wait. Reviews and more reviews would be awesome ^_^ I want to know what you guys think or if you have any ideas on what should happen. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no words…..I'm sorry! Summer was busy and then I finally updated Blazing Sun. Since my brain is evil, I wrote two ShikaxTema one shots, although one of the one shots has become a two shot which is now becoming a three shot….at this rate it's going to become its own story -_-' for the readers waiting on this story thanks for sticking with me and I hope I didn't disappoint. So here is the chapter that has long been overdue.**

**Disclaimer: nope still not mine**

"Talking" normal talking

"_Talking" wolf talking/ 'thoughts'_

It was still early in the afternoon but there was still no sign of the missing wolves. They have waited a little more than an hour for the others, so far nothing. Gaara knew they had to move, they were risking too much being in the same spot. He was glad that the hunters haven't entered the woods yet. That didn't mean they didn't plan to. They were probably going to get as many wolves in the city first before going into the woods to get the ones that managed to run away. He didn't want to leave the others but he had to think of the safety of the wolves that were here now. He looks at the woods. _"Ten more minutes. I will wait ten minutes before I move everyone else."_

Unfortunately those ten minutes went by faster than Gaara wanted. He reluctantly removes himself from the dog pile. He barks to get everyone's attention. With everyone looking at him Gaara closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself. He reopens his eyes _"we have to leave."_

Naruto's mouth drops open. _"We can't leave! What about everyone else?!"_

"_I'm aware of that but we can't continue to wait like sitting ducks. If we stay here any longer the humans will come tearing through the woods and they will find us. It won't do us any good to wind up dead. We have to move now."_

Everyone began to protest. They didn't like this idea and couldn't leave the others behind. Gaara snaps _"Shibi and Shino risked their lives every day for us so that we could still live. If we died all their hard work would have been for nothing. I don't want to leave the others either but we need to stay alive."_

"_Can't we leave some kind of sign? To let them know where we went?" _Temari asked

Gaara shakes his head _"that would be too risky."_

"_But Gaara-"_

"_This is the safest plan and we need to leave. The others will be fine. They're tough."_

"_You're logic makes sense I will give you that but Hinata and I will wait here until Sasuke and Neji show up." _

Gaara narrows his eyes _"I understand your loyalty but that decision could kill you both. Hyuga and Uchiha would want the both of you safe."_

"_W-We can't l-leave without t-them."_

Gaara sighs irritably. His tail swishing with thought while he looks to the river. His gaze returns to the group. _"Very well we will leave a subtle hint to show which direction we went in."_

Still not happy that they had to leave but the group felt better knowing the rest of the group would know which way they went. Gaara decided they should cross the river and continue going straight. They didn't know which way that would lead. They wouldn't be certain until the stars came out and they could see which way north lied.

Everyone finished crossing the river and Gaara found a tree which had its roots bulging out of the ground. He scratched at the roots which showed the direction they would be going to. Gaara took his position in front of the pack and with one last parting look behind them, he and the others ran.

Being separated caused much tension within the group. They tried to ignore it and just focused on surviving. All prayed that the others were safe and that one day they would meet up again.

An hour after their departure, Sakura comes tumbling into the clearing. Sasuke running right behind her couldn't stop in time and slammed into her. Making the two fly a few feet before rolling to a stop.

Sakura whines at the harsh impact. Sasuke groans and stands up slowly. A few moments later Sakura's former owner, Shizune, comes into the clearing. She drops to her knees and tries desperately to regain her breathing. She was gasping for air from all the running and everything she just witnessed. In the end she let herself fall forward and rolled onto her back. She was covered in sweat, minor cuts and bruises, and is seemed like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs.

Sakura walks over to her human and licks her face. Shizune couldn't move her arms so she smiles slightly at her half dog half wolf companion. Sasuke went around sniffing the area. He spotted an area in the ground where the dirt was disturbed. No doubt the other covered their scent with the dirt. Sasuke did the same thing and told Sakura to do the same.

With the wolves' scent masked and Shizune breathing properly again they took in their surroundings.

"_The others left."_

"_Where do you think they went?"_

Sasuke sniff the air _"hard to say."_

"_They wouldn't leave without giving us some sort of sign."_

Sasuke turns to her _"what makes you so sure."_

"_They wouldn't abandon us!" _she snaps

Sasuke sniffs the air once more before sniffing the ground. _"All I smell is dirt and water. Their scents were here but they rolled around in the dirt before leaving."_

"_Maybe they crossed the river? Or followed it?"_

"_They could have gone in any direction."_

Sakura flattens her ears _"how are we supposed to find them?"_

"_If you hadn't gone back for the human we wouldn't need to figure this out."_

Sakura growls _"no one told you to follow me."_

"_If I didn't you would've gotten killed and then I would be to blame if something happened to you."_

"_You're such an asshole!"_

"_You're annoying!"_

Shizune was slowly easing her way to the river. She has two snarling wolves a few feet from her, one wrong move and she could be face to face with fangs. Her legs felt like jelly so she crawled over to the river. She sits on her knees on the river's edge and cups water. She splashes water in her face to cool off and wipe the dirt and sweat off. Cupping more water she drinks.

The fresh water going down her parched throat made Shizune sigh in content, she was never going to take water for granted again. While the wolves continued to bicker Shizune got her fill of water and looked around. They were in a clearing with a river running through it. The trees and brush seemed to get thicker in all directions. Clearly her wolf companions were arguing about what to do next.

Shizune wanting to be useful looks around for clues. She walked; after deciding her legs could withstand her weight again, to where the black wolf was standing when he rolled in the dirt. You could tell an animal had been there. The tracks of the wolves weren't very noticeable. There was more grass than dirt so you could see where the grass is bent when the wolves stepped down.

Shizune looks back to the river. She didn't have their sense of smell or hearing and her eye sight wasn't nearly as good so what could she do? Shizune went back and sat at the river's edge. She was staring at her reflection thinking. The snarling and growling could be heard as the wolves continued to bicker at each other. Shizune's eye sight began roaming when she saw something.

Shizune rubs her eyes and looks back. She leans forward until her face is almost touching the water. _'That looks like a print. Is it one of theirs?'_

"Sakura"

Sasuke and Sakura stop fighting and look at the human. Both walk over and stare into the river. Shizune points "that looks like a track. Do you think it looks like one of your friends?"

Sasuke is quick to cross the river and begins to look for a clue as to which way their friends went. Sakura happily licks her human while wagging her tail. Shizune laughs and gently pushes her excited hybrid away. "I'm guessing that means it's them."

Sasuke barks to get their attention. He's standing by a tree whose roots are sticking out from the ground. Sakura nudges Shizune forward. Shizune groans but nevertheless stands and crosses the river. Sakura is right by her side and they stand next to Sasuke.

"_They went in this direction. The scratches on the roots tell me they passed this way."_

"_Are you sure it's them?" _Sakura asks with a tilt of her head.

Sasuke nods _"I can faintly pick up the scent of the others. The dirt covers most their scent but I know the scent of my pack mates anywhere."_

Sakura nods satisfied with the answer. _"Alright lead the way."_

Sasuke starts running in the direction where the roots point and Sakura follows. Shizune sighs and runs after the wolves. She tries her best to try and keep up with them. "Whenever this crazy war is over I'm going to have the best calves ever."

The sun began to set but that didn't stop the activity going on in the city. The hunters were still fighting the wolves and humans. The battle was long but in the end the hunters' experience won. They managed to take control of the city. More hunters were dispatched to help with the cleanup. A good chunk of the wolves were killed but many also managed to escape. Nightfall came and two heavily bleeding wolves staggered into the clearing.

They had to fight dogs and hybrids at almost every corner. At one point they fought their fellow wolves that were angry that the humans discovered their whereabouts. One of the wolves, Tenten, couldn't walk another step and just collapsed. Neji compared to Tenten was in better shape bit still had nasty wounds. He lied next to her exhaustion kicking in.

Neji was one of the last to escape. If it wasn't for Shibi and Shino fighting back Neji didn't think he could have made it out alive. This attack on the city brought back painful memories of when his pack was attacked. When he made it out of the city he didn't know where to go. He was by himself and he couldn't smell anyone familiar. He chose a random direction and began to walk. The cries of a wolf in pain and the snarls of others is what caught is attention. Neji was quick to follow the noise thinking some wolves were being attacked, he was right but he wasn't prepared to see wolves attacking each other.

He made out about four wolves ganging up on one. He didn't understand what was going on. At first he thought the wolves corned a dog or hybrid. Then he saw the familiar brown fur and dark ears. Tenten was the one being attacked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Neji didn't think he snapped into action. He rammed in right into the melee. Neji was outnumbered but that didn't stop him from protecting Tenten.

He got his wounds from fighting his own kind, not the humans. Neji managed to fight the wolves off and they ran away. Neji stood panting making sure they were gone and nothing was near them. He turns his attention to Tenten who lay on her side bleeding and whimpering. Neji nudges her gently asking if she's ok. She licked his muzzle as a response. He didn't want to move her but he knew they had to leave. He helps her stand and she leans most of her weight against him. They slowly made their way to the clearing where Tenten was originally trying to go before she was attacked.

They made it to their destination. Bloody and tired they didn't try to mask their scent or get a drink of water. Tenten was the first to fall asleep. She knew they weren't safe yet but the humans would still be busy with the city. She figured a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt her. Neji stayed awake and alert. He wanted to make sure Tenten could rest so her wounds could start the process of healing. Neji did his best to help make her comfortable by licking her wounds. At this point it would be up to her if she was strong enough to stay alive. Neji places his head carefully on her neck. He couldn't fight the tiredness any longer. His eyes drifted shut as he prayed they wouldn't be found.

By this time Gaara and the rest have ran a great distance from the city. When he deemed it safe everyone dropped to the ground exhausted. They ran for hours and only stopped once to catch some rabbits and birds. Looking up at the sky Gaara assumed they were heading east. He looked at the remaining wolves in his pack. His sister, brothers, and Hinata were lying down panting. Sai was sniffing the area and taking in the environment. Shikamaru sat near Hinata and Temari giving both an occasional lick.

Gaara ignored his dislike for Shikamaru until he was certain they were all out of danger. Then he would show him that he was in charge and he wouldn't hold back. For the night Gaara deemed it safe for everyone to go to sleep. He volunteered for the first shift. Kankuro protested and said he needed to rest too. Sai agreed and said he would take first shift. Gaara too tired to protest agreed and lied down near his brothers to sleep.

The idea of taking shifts seemed like a good plan. Everyone took a shift throughout the night and into the early morning. When it came to Naruto's shift he couldn't keep his eyes open. He was exhausted and still mentally drained. This attacked painted an all too familiar memory of his earlier days with the Sand Siblings. Sleepiness won the battle and Naruto drifted off to sleep. The sun was just making its entrance on the horizon. Shikamaru's ear twitched then an unfamiliar scent came blowing in the wind.

He was quick to stand and was ready to defend if necessary. The scent was getting closer. He knew by this point it was a human. He begins to growl in warning. The others heard Shikamaru growl and were quick to shake off the tiredness. Everyone was on edge. Sai was the first to calm his nerves when he recognized the scent.

"_Everyone calm down. This human is no threat to us. It's Shizune."_

Temari blinked and took in the scent again. _"You're right."_

Naruto shakes his head _"I can't believe we were ready to attack Shizune."_

"_Says the one who was supposed to be on his shift." _Kankuro paws Naruto on the head.

"_This whole attack was bringing up some bad memories. Sorry I couldn't fight the tiredness that came with my fried brain."_

"_As if you have one."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Enough we don't need your bickering."_ Kankuro and Naruto stop their fighting once Gaara scolded them.

Shizune finally came into their line of vision. She was walking slowly and swaying. She was mumbling under her breath but made no sign that she was aware of the wolves a few feet away from her. All the wolves just watched as she slowly approached.

"_I-Is she a-alright?" _Hinata asked

"_She still looks asleep." _Temari said as Shizune walked pasted her.

Shizune didn't stop until her tripped….over air. She landed with a thud and a small "oww." Shizune blinks and rubs her face that was a rude awakening call. The first thing she notices is paws right in front of her. She slowly looks up to find a black wolf staring at her. Her brain was not functioning properly and couldn't help but scream. The black wolf jumped at the sudden noise and back up with his ears pinned against his head.

Shizune scrambles to stand and quickly backs up. She almost hit Hinata and Temari but they were quick to move out the way. She lands on her butt and that's when she takes in her surroundings. She's stumbled into a wolf pack…..oh crap.

Shizune squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. A few moments of silence pass and no wolf made a move towards her direction. Shizune slowly opens her eyes; the wolves didn't move an inch. They just seemed to stare at her…..wait did that mean…?

"Y-You're Sakura's friends." All the wolves perked up at the name. Shizune lets out a nervous laugh "thank God. I thought I was going to be eaten for sure."

"_Sakura is ok!" _Naruto wags his tail in excitement.

"_Maybe the others are with her." _Shikamaru points out.

Gaara nods _"yes I will turn into a human so that we can communicate with her."_ Everyone agreed and Gaara puts up his human form. When Shizune sees this she lets out a squeak. "P-Please stop surprising me."

"We just need to know where Sakura is."

Shizune blinks "you know now that I think about it how did I end up here?"

Gaara sighs irritably "you walked."

"I did?"

"Yes"

"Then we might have a problem."

Gaara twitches he was trying his very best to be patient with the human. Through gritted teeth he asked why.

Shizune laughs nervously "Since I don't remember walking here I don't remember what direction I left the others."

Gaara growls which makes Shizune back up slowly. Fed up with talking to Shizune, Gaara drops his human form.

"_What did she say?" _Kankuro asked

"_She doesn't remember which way the others are. Stupid human."_

"_What should we do?"_

Gaara looks at his sister. _"We walk in the direction she came. Hopefully the idiot with remember something that can take us to the others."_

Gaara begins to walk back and the others follow. Shizune is still frozen in her spot as the wolves walk past her. The red wolf looks at her right in the eyes, she had a feeling he was glaring at her. Shizune flinches at the harsh stare. She feels something wet nudge her. She turns to see a beautiful violet wolf with pale eyes looking at her. Shizune couldn't help it, she pets the wolf. "You're soo adorable!"

The wolf nudges her again. Shizune looks at the wolf in front of her back to the others who stopped walking and just stared at her. Shizune looks at the violet wolf and whispers "the red one isn't going to eat me right?"

Hinata licks Shizune's hand in reassurance and nudges her again. Shizune feeling a little better about having a nice wolf with her, stands and walks with the others. Gaara in the lead once again starts walking with Shizune behind him. Shizune prayed the red wolf didn't turn around and eat her if she couldn't remember the way to Sakura and the other black wolf.

**Again I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. Biology is kicking my butt -_-' I miss the days where photosynthesis just meant plants used light to make food but noooo it's so much more complicated than that . haha yea soo updates are going to be very slow for all my stories. I hope this chapter made up for the wait! So please leave a review! I love hearing your thought and opinions. Thanks for reading and everyone have a great day! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I live! Sorta**

**Disclaimer: nope nada**

"Talking" normal

"_Talking" wolf/ 'thoughts'_

The early day had left and the sun was high in the sky. The sun's rays were beaming down on the pack of wolves and the lone human as they tried to navigate their way through the woods. The sun provided little warmth as the wind blew in chilly air. The day seemed to get much colder than the wolves or the lone human anticipated. The weather went from very warm to cold in less than a day.

Gaara leading the pack was still very irritated at the female human trialing behind. She didn't seem to recall her surrounds at all and just smiled nervously whenever he would turn to look at her. If it weren't for the fact that Sakura and the others could be nearby, Gaara would have ended her life already. Shizune was using what little strength she had to stay warm. Her brain still couldn't remember which way she came from.

Another hour of walking and finally Shizune collapsed. Hinata who was keeping her company stopped the rest of the pack.

Gaara was not pleased.

"_For the love of…" _the cold air did no justice as Gaara tried to form a sentence.

Everyone was tired, cold, and hungry. So they too just fell on the spot. Perhaps it was the chilly air or the sheer exhaustion he was feeling but Gaara did not scold his pack mates. Instead he joined them and promptly dropped onto his stomach, paws stretched out as far as they could reach.

No one said anything only panting could be heard. Shizune's body screamed in protest as she struggled to sit up.

"I'm sorry. I know you all could be moving much faster but I just can't move anymore."

Gaara could only glare half heartily. The others were quick to forgive since they finally got a break. They stayed in the brush to conceal their bodies in case hunters lurked nearby. Panting from both species were heard as well as nearby birds and insects. Shizune was certain she no longer had proper function in her legs.

They were stiff and felt like lead. She was in decent shape before this insane attack took place, but now she felt as though she was a 300 pound woman who lived on her couch her entire life. If she survived this war or whatever was happening, she was never working out again.

Never again.

But there were more important tasks at hand.

Like trying to not get eaten by a red wolf who looked ready to devour her soul if her could. She honestly could not remember which way she left her ex pet and the black wolf! She was exhausted! She was still traumatized of what she witness back in the city. She probably couldn't remember her name if she tried….wait what was her name? She had a name….right?

Great now Shizune was questioning her very existence.

The wolves could only stare in confusion and wonder at the human. Her face went through many expressions, none which they understood, before finally she was talking to herself. About whom she was. Soon she her arms began flailing around her.

Humans were such bizarre creatures.

Sai was the first to bring up their predicament. _"You do realize we could be walking in the wrong direction. We have no idea where she came from or if she'll ever remember. Humans have poor eyesight. Not to mention her state of mind at the time she found us. She couldn't distinguish a rock from a stick if she tried."_

All knew Sai spoke the truth but they couldn't bring themselves to believe that. They had to have hope that Sakura and possibly the others were still out there. If they didn't have hope they wouldn't be able to survive. No. They would choose to believe. It was the only thing keeping their spirts up.

Gaara lifted his muzzle and sniffed the air. He couldn't pick up any scent. He pricked his ears forward and listened intensely. He heard the birds chirping, a rabbit moving in the bushes, and the buzzing of bugs.

No sign of wolves.

His tail began to swish in irritation. He was never a wolf who liked to sit around and wait. Sadly Tenten wasn't here. She and Naruto were the two best trackers their pack had. He knew Naruto was still good but he was even better with Tenten.

He knew it was never a good idea to split, especially not when they're trying to find the others. This seemed like the best bet. There was no faster way to find the others.

Gaara made his decision.

"Naruto you are going ahead of us and see if you can track Sakura."

The hyperactive orange wolf perked up with seriousness shining in his blue eyes. _"Don't worry_ _Gaara I'll find her."_

"_I know you will."_

Shikamaru and Hinata were extremely shocked at the decision. Before either one could voice their concern Naruto already ran off further into the woods. Gaara looked in the direction his adopted brother ran to before taking in the scents around him.

He needed to find some sort of shelter for the time being. The pack ran for over a day and left the city behind. While it wasn't time to let their guard down they could afford to look for a shelter to regroup. His ears were twitching with every noise he heard. Every time the chilly wind blew Gaara inhaled deeply.

So far no big game was present but a lot of smaller animals were. They would have to suffice. The others waited patiently for their alpha's decision. Gaara analyzed the information gathered. Small game was nearby they were in abundance. Shelter had to be nearby. So he started walking in a direction, following his instincts.

The others didn't question and followed. Gaara once again left a subtle hint to the direction they went in. Not that it was needed. Naruto was the best tracker in their pack. He would be able to find them even if he was blind and his sense of smell was taken away. It was left as to give everyone else piece of mind. Also in case Tenten was behind their trail. She then would know which way her pack went in.

Wandering what seemed to be in a random direction the wolves huddled close together as the temperature started to drop. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky but it was giving off little warmth. Shizune was hugging herself, trying very hard to hold in her body heat. The purple wolf walking next to her provided a smidge of warmth to her leg. The human walking with the wolves was having the hardest time trying to stay warm.

The weather really did a 360 on them. This wasn't normal. The coldness wasn't coming gradually like in normally did. Instead it went from being nice, sunny, and warm to the air being as cold as ice. It seemed winter was coming earlier than expected. It was coming fast and it was bringing very cold snow.

All of a sudden the wolves stopped walking. Shizune almost tripped over the wolf that was walking in front of her. She started at the wolves confused. Why did they stop?

"_Gaara I know this feeling." _Temari let out a whine.

Kankuro was beginning to twitch, Sai didn't outwardly show his concern but his eyes betrayed what he was feeling, and Gaara stood as still as a stone. Shikamaru and Hinata were becoming anxious. They could feel something was wrong with the rest of the pack and that made them uneasy. Something was coming.

Just then a loud noise ripped through the sky. All the wolves and Shizune jumped at the sudden noise and looked up at the sky. Shizune recognized it was a jet that flew over them. The Sand Siblings and Sai knew they weren't out of danger. Danger was now staring them in the face and grinning evilly.

"_What the hell is that?" _Shikamaru asked in a panic.

"_No time to explain. Just run!" _Gaara barked out his order and ran.

The Sand Siblings didn't hesitate and ran right after their brother. Sai barked to get others to start moving. Sensing the impending danger Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shizune ran.

They didn't get very far.

A loud explosion was heard before all were thrown forcible forward and onto the ground. Their balance was through off with the intense ringing going through all their ears.

Another sharp sound from the sky before another explosion was heard some distance away from them. Before the wolves or Shizune could stand properly multiple explosions were heard in every direction.

It was a massive attack on the woods.

Trees were blown up, ashes and smoke flooded the once clean air, the smell of smoke and burning vegetation filled the nostrils of anything living nearby.

There was no chance on sticking together.

Everyone was blow apart. The ground lost chunks of earth, it cracked and opened new crevices, and other animals trying to escape separated the pack even further. It was the beginning of the end.

The explosions continued to be heard and felt throughout the woods. It was a vast wilderness that was reduced to smoking ash in a matter of hours. Anything living would surly die of either the heat or the smoke insulation.

Nothing would survive.

The sun had set and the jets gone with it, the moon took its position in the night sky. Smoke continued to fill the sky and the fires continued to burn. Dirt and rocks were scattered all over the place. Trees were blown over and the one's still standing were extremely unstable. One strong gust of wind would bring them down.

Shikamaru's entire body felt heavy and sore. He felt crushed in a tight confining space. He groggily opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was stuck and his body ached badly. He slowly lifted his head and noticed the dark starless sky. That's when he realized his current situation. The ground had swallowed him up.

An explosion most likely caused the ground to open up and Shikamaru fell in. It took every ounce of strength to pull himself out of the crevice. Once he was freed he coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs. He didn't know how he was able to survive down there. His body felt like it was slowly being crushed by a boulder. Also he knew there was little oxygen down there. So how did he not suffocate?

Shikamaru carefully stretched out his front legs before moving to his back ones. Nothing seemed to be broken but he was bleeding from various minor wounds. He coughed once more when he inhaled too much smoke. His eyes began to sting from the smoke and ashes in the sky. Not wasting any more time Shikamaru lifted his muzzle to the sky and let out a loud howl.

He waited a few moments for a reply. Nothing.

He left out another howl.

Still no response.

Shikamaru slowly begin to panic and began calling out to everyone.

"_Temari! Hinata!"_

He quickly turned in all directions but didn't hear a peep from the females. He howled again. And again.

No one responded back.

"_Gaara! Kankuro! Sai!"_

The woods were eerily quiet. The only sound he could hear, besides the slight ringing in his ears, were fires starting to die down. In his panic Shikamaru couldn't breathe. He took in took deep breaths but that only made him couch excessively. Tears were forming in his eyes. Not because of the smoke but because his new pack mates were unresponsive.

Letting out a heartbreaking whine Shikamaru once again let out a howl. This time the howl was one of lost. He didn't expect a response. He wasn't surprised when nothing but silence greeted him.

Shikamaru's legs gave out and he fell onto the ground. Tears were freely falling as he cried and whimpered. His pack was once again taken away from him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Again he could do nothing.

Miles away in his medieval looking dark fortress Orochimaru sat in his chair looking out a giant glass window. He couldn't help but smile cruelly as he knew what was happening right now in a certain city and the woods that surrounded it.

A knock was heard before the captain of team 10 entered the room. He bowed before giving the news Orochimaru had been waiting for.

"Sir we have destroyed the city and the woods as commanded."

"The she wolf?"

"As you anticipated we were able to separate the pack with the explosions. A human woman was with them so we brought her back along with the she wolf. She might have some information about the location of other wolves."

Orochimaru chuckled and grinned wickedly. "Excellent work captain."

The captain bowed once more "thank you my lord."

"Kabuto?"

"He is still picking through the debris in the city and woods to make sure he did not miss anything."

"So thorough my pupil is. She is in the holding cells correct?"

"Yes my lord."

Orochimaru stood the wicked smile still on his lips. "Very good. I think it's time to pay her a visit. Captain you are excused for the rest of the night."

"Of course my lord."

The captain held the door opened as Orochimaru walked by. The hallways were a maze, anyone who didn't work for him would surly get lost. The walls were aligned with lights that gave off a yellowish color against the stone.

Take a few more turns Orochimaru stopped by a set of steel double doors. Smiling to himself he pushes the doors open. He steps into the holding cells, that was putting it nicely. It was were Orochimaru would hold potential wolves to serve him. Walking to the first steel cage Orochimaru lets out a loud laugh that echoed in the chamber.

Temari beaten and bloody could only growl weakly at the man before her. This caused the pale man to laugh further. He was enjoying this.

Baring her fangs Temari snarled and dared him to make a move towards her.

Shaking his head Orochimaru clicked his tongue. "Now is that any way to speak to your previous master?"

Temari lunged at the cage, snapping her fangs furious.

"What's the matter my pet? Missed me?"

Temari continued to bite and claw at the steel bars separating her and the twisted man standing only inches away.

Crouching until he was eye to eye with the snapping wolf Orochimaru grinned. "I would save my strength if I were you. I need you at your best for the grand finale."

Temari didn't listen and continued to try and maul the man. Her teeth and gums began to bleed against the steel.

Standing up Orochimaru walked down a few cells before standing in front of a slightly smaller cage. Shizune laid there unconscious. He frowned. These cells were meant for his pretty wolf friends. Not some random woman.

"If you don't behave I'll have to dispose of this woman who was traveling with you."

Temari ceased her snarls and tried to look in the direction Orochimaru went. She could make out his shape but didn't see what was in the cell.

"This woman she was with your pack was she not? Pretty young thing. I'm sure I could find use of her before killing her."

Temari realized he was talking about Shizune. She barked angrily and snapped. Chucking Orochimaru walked back to the sandy wolf that amused him greatly. "How could I be so selfish? Of course you can have a companion. Who else better to share your misery than a woman who won't survive as long as you will in these cells."

She knew he was right. He wasn't going to feed her or give her water. Temari knew under these conditions she would out live Shizune. Angry at herself and the situation Temari could only growl angrily.

"My pet this isn't the time to have a tantrum. If you are good and cooperate with me perhaps I won't let her die in complete agony."

"_Like hell I will!"_

Orochimaru grinned and his eyes shone with an evil glint. "This spirt won't last long. I will break you. I promise you."

Temari was slightly frightened at his expression. She shook herself and bared her large fangs at him, snarling.

"The big bad wolf will bend to my will." The crazed man patted the steel bars before exiting the cells. With him gone Temari felt exhaustion hit her body. She collapsed onto the cold floor of her cage. Her eyes felt heavy and her body screamed out its pain. She couldn't remember how she was caught. She just remembered loud explosions and the smell of fire.

Where the others safe?

What did Orochimaru want with her?

The room she was currently in didn't have any lights. They turned off as soon as that bastard walked out. She was now surrounding in darkness. A lone window at the very top of the wall was the only source of light. The moon light gently illuminated the cold room.

Outside the moon provided darkness to those who needed it. Sensing her creatures of the night were in pain the moon shinned as brightly as it could. The moon knew her creatures, the wolves, were in danger yet she could not help.

The moon cried heavily for her dear animals. The majestic creatures that howled their love to her, who used the gently light as their guide when they ran in the dark, the wolves were scared to the moon.

Snow slowly began to fall and overnight covered the land with its cold embrace.

**This came out depressing….sooo I didn't fall of the face of the earth. I updated Blazing Sun and restarted my SasuSaku story…and university is now my life.**

**Reviews will help me get through the days to come.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
